


Mr. Spock Saves the Empire

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Crack, Humor, Language, M/M, Mirror Universe, Smut, based on a computer game, mentions of domestic violence, star trek big bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time, but Spock has returned from Gol back to the Enterprise by order of Starfleet to defend the Empire against a menace bent on it's destruction.  With the help of a man in a rubber suit, a cheeky robot, a pretty servant boy and an old crew mate, Spock sets out to protect the Empire at all costs, even if it means going up against his former Captain and lover. Oh and the transporter keeps messing with his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Page and credits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Star Trek Big Bang. A **BIG** thank you to my beta, artist and mixer. You guys are awesome!  
>  Go [here](http://tprillahfiction.livejournal.com/140458.html) if you want to view the art before you read the story,(Note art is not safe for work)  
> Go [here](http://8tracks.com/peculiaritea/mr-spock-saves-the-empire) if you wanna listen to the fanmix to get into the mood.  
> See the endnotes for more thank yous, comments and translations of Vulcan words.


	2. Once apon a time...

Mr. Spock had honestly never thought that he would ever experience the sensation of being transported again. He had left that life behind him when he joined the monks at Gol. Yet here he was, standing on the all too familiar transporter pad, peering around through the strands of hair that kept getting into his eyes. He was also very nude, he realized, as a draft came out from nowhere and grazed his skin.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Spock. I hate to say it, but you're a sight for sore eyes."

Spock turned his attention to the transporter console and the man standing behind it. Pushing his hair from his face, he narrowed his eyes, glaring. "Mr. Scott. I trust there is very good reason why I am back on the Enterprise, and I seem bereft of clothing."

Mr. Scott returned Spock's glare head on with a bored expression. "Aye. Your commission is being re-instated. You're once again a proud soldier of the Empire."

Spock raised one slim brow, the only indication of his confusion. "And my clothes?" he asked.

This time Mr. Scott shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable. "Transporter malfunction," he mumbled.

On the transporter pad, Spock nodded his head. "Ah. I see. Well, no matter, because you will now beam me back down to Vulcan. Thank you, Mr. Scott."

At this Mr. Scott looked panicky. "Wahhh? No. I canna do that."

"Pray, why not?" Spock growled. The room was freezing and it was wearing on his already thin patience.

"I told ye," Mr. Scott started, looking indignant. "You've been drafted, and I will tell ye now: it's not negotiable."

Spock pushed his hair from his face again and frowned. He wasn't sure what was happening or why it was so important that Starfleet would just re-enlist him, but it was making him feel rather put upon. He had been in the middle of training at Gol. The monks there didn't take just anyone, and it was even fewer that succeeded in achieving Kolinahr.

Not that Spock was close to his goal. His teachers always told him he was distracted and would send him away to mediate in his cell. Regardless, he was going to get to the bottom of this and if allowed, return to his training.

"What do they want?" Spock inquired.

"The Empire is under attack, and the brass is of the mindset that you're the only that can do something about it."

Once again Spock raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why me?"

"You'll have to talk to admiralty about that, lad." The expression on Mr. Scott's face made it plain to Spock that he wasn't going get any more information out of him. Well, this was going to be a chore, but the best thing to do would be to accept it for now, until he had more information.

"Very well. I will report to the bridge and speak to them directly. But first I will require a uniform and," He stopped to push his hair from his eyes again, "A haircut."

Mr. Scott gave him a pleasant smile and a nod. "Right you are, sir. I just happen to have a uniform waiting fer ya, and I'll let the barber know you're on your way."

Spock nodded and stepping down from the platform, he took a stack of clothing that Mr. Scott had pull out from under the console.

"Oh, one more thing."

Spock paused in mid-dress and turned his attention back to Mr. Scott. "Yes?"

"Welcome back, Sir."

"Indeed."

 

 

~*~

Standing on the bridge, clean and shorn, Spock fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache and the tension was creeping its way down to his jaw. Or maybe it was just the way he was clenching his teeth. Either way, he placed a hand on the back of the Captain's chair to steady himself. The _empty_ Captain's chair.

When he had walked on the bridge, he had tried to avoid the thing, but as it was in the very center of the room, he resigned himself to standing next to it. He refused to sit in it. The other crew had watched him and filed this information away.

Removing his hand from the seat, Spock turned his full attention back to the view screen. There Admiral Komack peered at him, his blue eyes as cold and sterile as surgical steel.

__Maybe he should undergo kolinahr._ _

__Maybe he already has._ _

"Commander, I see where you are coming from, but what you fail to realize is that when you originally enlisted, you became the property of the Empire to do with as we see fit. We try to allow for retirement, but in these times we need all hands, you understand?"

"What I understand is that there is a current threat to Empire, and while I have never run from my duty, I have checked the records. I am, so far, the only one that has been recalled. I would like to know why."

On the view screen, Komack shifted in his chair. "I was getting to that, Commander. About six months ago, our agents along our borders noticed that there was a hostile force closing in on the surrounding planets. One by one, they were invaded. We did our best to keep this force outside our parameters, but they have technology that is far more advanced than our own. They have since taken control of five of our colonies, and they are showing no signs of stopping."

"I see. This force is not one we have encountered before?"

Komack shook his head. "Never. That is what makes this such a serious matter. We have no idea what this force is capable of and it needs to be stopped immediately."

Spock pursed his lips, filtering what the Admiral had told him.

"And you have reason to believe that I can accomplish this?"Spock asked. Once again, Komack shifted in his chair. "What are you not telling me, Admiral?"

Komack sucked in breath and held it. Spock waited, not taking his gaze off the man on the screen. Slowly Komack exhaled.

"It's their leader," He said. "Or who we believe their leader to be. The information is not definite, but our sources tell us that this force is led by a man calling himself Lord Tiberius."

Spock blinked and looked from the view screen to the empty seat next to him. He stared at the high-backed center chair, a wave of disbelief washing over him. He fought to keep his features neutral as he looked back to the screen.

"You think that it is Captain Kirk?" he asked, his scorn and distrust edging his voice.

Komack sniffed and straightened in his chair. "We do. The appearance of the force correlates with his disappearance. There have also been sightings of a man matching his description with the enemy forces."

Spock stood stock still. Could it really be James? Actually, yes. James was never subtle about his lust for power and did love for people refer to him by his middle name. It helped to feed his ever-hungry ego. Spock touched the arm of the center seat, closing his eyes.

__I wish you would have just listened me._ _

"You think I can somehow stop him?" Spock said, opening his eyes again but not looking up from the chair.

"You were one on the few people that had a close personal relationship with Kirk. You would be able to predict his actions and put an end to this madness."

"Just so that you are aware, we did not end on the best of terms," Spock said, finally looking up.

Komack's weathered face showed no sign of change. "To let you know, Commander, I don't care. You will take this assignment, and you will stop Kirk at any cost. He is not to take one more colony from us. Am I making myself clear, Commander?"

Spock met those icy blue eyes and gave a nod. "Yes, sir." At this, Komack smiled. It was not a nice thing. It was the way it touched his mouth but never reached his eyes.

"Excellent. I know the Empire can count on you." With that, the screen went black. Spock stared at it as the view changed to the front view of the ship, showing the stars outside as no more than streaks of light. Blowing out a breath silently through his nose, he did finally pinch the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes again. He could only imagine what it looked like to others around him, but at that moment he did not care.

"If this fleet that Kirk has amassed has such good tech, what do they expect us to do about it?" Spock opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Sulu, who had spoken. The Helmsman was twisted in his chair, peering at Spock intently and frowning so furiously that it pulled on his scar, making it look longer and thinner that it was.

"They do not expect us to do anything. I have the distinct impression that whatever happens, I will be held fully responsible for it."

Sulu's face relaxed. "Oh. Alright." He gave a shrug and turned back in his chair. Spock pursed his lips and glared at the back of the man's head. He hadn't really expected any solidarity from the other bridge crew, but this?

"Do you zink zat Keptin Kirk is capable of zis?" That was Mr. Chekov.

Spock turned his attention to the Ensign. "Yes. I do," Spock responded smoothly.

Chekov seemed to think about this. "Crazy bastard," he muttered, turning back in his seat. That amused Spock, and a corner of his mouth twitched for a second as he almost smiled. Yes, James was somewhat unstable, but this? Why this?

Spock shook his head and turned to look at Uhura. She sat by her console, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Her face was expectant but calm.

"You seem unconcerned, Lieutenant."

Uhura gave a shrug of her shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me how or why. We have been given a task, and I am awaiting orders, sir."

Spock watched her eyes and noticed that she wasn't talking so much to him as she was to the two gentlemen behind him. He imagined Sulu and Chekov flinching under the weight of her words. They were cowards and asked questions. She was a warrior and took orders. May Akraana bless her.

"Very good. I feel that our first step is to track his movements and make a determination of what his next stop will be. Do we have any leads?"

Uhura beamed in her chair. "Yes, we do. I have been tracking communications from the colonies we know he has been to. The messages are scrambled and coded to hell and back, but I think I may have found something of value to us."

Spock moved over to her console and stood next to her chair. He turned ever so slightly so that he could see Chekov and Sulu from the corner of his eye. They were fuming in their seats. Spock let his mouth jerk in another not -quite- a smile as he turned his attention back to Uhura.

"Please do tell," he said.

"Well, it would seem, Sir, that the fleet is heading toward a small class-M planet that refers to itself as New Camelot." Spock raised a puzzled eyebrow and she added, "It's a historically incorrect haven of weirdoes that seem to think that the Terran Dark Ages was a fun time to live in. They wear fake armor and ugly dresses while they flounce about in climate-controlled castles that look like something out of a child's story book."

"And the Empire cares about this place because...?" Spock couldn't stop the wrinkling of his nose as he spoke.

Uhura shrugged again. "They pay their taxes and have an abundance of natural resources such as wool."

"Wool?" Pausing to think about this, Spock frowned and then just shook his head slowly. The Empire didn’t run on money and blood alone...

"Wool. What else do we know about this place?"

"That the people there are odd and petty. They don't really concern themselves with events outside their planet's surface. So, it will be a miracle if they know anything about this invasion or that they are even in the fleet's path."

"How soon will the fleet arrive?"

Uhura shut her eyes, and Spock watched as her lips moved. Opening her eyes she said, "Two days, Sir."

"Mr. Chekov, how soon could we be there?" Spock turned his head to look at the Ensign.

Chekov licked his lips and wrinkled his brow. "At top speed - I vould say about in about forty hours."

"So, we would get there with eight hours before the invasion. Not much time, but if we could get there and warn the inhabitants, they could arm themselves and I could try to contact Kirk."

Spock became aware of eyes on him. He peered around the bridge and saw that everyone was staring at him in amazement. He met each set of eyes, unblinking.

"Are we actually going to waste time to warn them?" Mr. Sulu asked.

"Yes. The Admiral made it evident that part of our task is to see that no more of our colonies fall into enemy hands. So we warn them and they can defend themselves. While they are battling away, I can try to talk to Kirk." He frowned at how illogical this all sounded. If James put his mind to something, then you really couldn't stop him.

__We could sometimes..._ _

Yes. There were times where James would listen to Spock. Where he would see reason. It wasn't often, but it didn't need to be because it was always when it was something important.

There had been that time when they had come across the creature now known as the Horta. Then it only been known as a monster, and bewildered, pissed off and sick of the Foreman of the mining colony trying to tell him what to do, James had been all for destroying the whole damned planet to get rid of it.

Spock on the other hand had slipped away while his Captain had been arguing with the Foreman about something, and discovered a truly passive creature that was merely trying to protect its young. By the time that James had showed up with a group angry miners following in his wake, Spock had melded with the creature, learning all about it. It’s motives had impressed him, since he rarely met anything so selfless.

When he was ordered to stand aside so it could be killed, Spock refused and even went so far to point his phaser at his commanding officer. He should have been brought up on charges, but he had pulled James aside. He explained that the creature was the last of his kind and had been left to care for the unhatched young.

At first his Captain didn’t seem to care and it wasn’t until Spock mentioned that the Horta are exceptional miners who could increase the operation of the colony a hundred percent that James seemed listened. He also listened to and liked the idea of threatening the miners into give them a percentage of the findings.

_But money was involved then. There’s no profit involved now._

"Mr. Chekov, set the course to New Camelot. Mr. Sulu, full warp. Lieutenant Uhura, please continue to monitor the communications and let me know if anything changes. I will retire to my quarters for now."

There was a chorus of "Yes, Sirs" as each of the crew went about their tasks. As Spock made his way to the turbolift, he heard the young lieutenant that was manning the science station move to Uhura and whisper, "Why do we need the Vulcan? Couldn’t we just go after Kirk without him?"

Spock did not stop and instead made a show of acting like he did not hear a thing. Vulcans were not nosy, but they were observant and knew when a well placed ear to the wall was in their best interest. Spock hit the stop before the lift could ask for a command and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Even the smartest of the crew seemed to have forgotten that this was how he received most of his information. Or maybe they wanted him to hear.

"Well, who wasn't surprised by this?" That was Sulu.

"Heh, someone zat has been liwing under a rock, maybe?" That was Chekov.

"Did you see that he wouldn't sit in the chair?" Sulu said

"What are you people talking about?" That was the Lieutenant. Spock shook his head. That girl wasn't going to last long on this ship.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Now go back to you station," Uhura's voice boomed.

"Vhat do you zink really happened betveen zem?"

"With those two? Who knows?" Sulu remarked.

Spock had heard enough. Speculation and gossip. Not necessarily unimportant, but not that noteworthy since it was about him and James. He started the lift and gave the order to take him to deck five. As the lift started its descent, he heard a muffled, "shit." He couldn't tell who said it but he smirked to himself briefly before returning his features to their normal mask of neutrality.

On deck five, he stepped off the lift and made his way to his old cabin. He wondered if it would still be available. He hadn't even really thought about it. He had just fallen back into old habits. You can take the Vulcan away from the ship, but the ship stays with the Vulcan; and if you drop said Vulcan back onto said ship, he will fall back into step as if he had never left.

 _But what had_ _he_ _expected? This was home._

__No. That's not true. The ship wasn't home... It had never been home._ _

__He was home._ _

As he made his way down the hall, Spock caught sight of a familiar plaque by a familiar door. He moved towards it and ran a hand over its raised letters and numbers. He didn't even need to see it to know what it said. The words were burned into his memory. He had stood outside this door enough times to know it by heart.

3F 121

Kirk, James T.

Captain

__They never reassigned his cabin? I wonder..._ _

He moved his hand to the security panel and typed in a code. With a whoosh, the door slid open slowly. Stale air hit Spock as he stared into the void before him. Cautiously, he stepped in and ordered the lights on. As they came up, Spock's breath caught in his throat.

Before him was a memorable sight. Every detail just as he last saw it. The only change was the thick coating of dust covering every surface. He stood still, blinking, a slight tremor running through his body. If these walls could talk...

__Tell me what you're thinking, Mr. Spock..._ _

__Perhaps it would be more efficient if I show you..._ _

__Spock, harder. Ohh there! Yes!_ _

__James, James, James_ _

__I cherish thee._ _

__I know, Spock..._ _

__I hate you!_ _

__I know, Captain._ _

Spock shut his eyes and shivered. Perhaps it would be best if they maintained their silence. Swallowing hard, he opened his eyes again and peered around. Moving over to the desk, he ran his fingers along the surface, leaving trails in the dust. His fingers touched a dent in the surface. He rubbed at it, feeling the groove.

__Traitor!_ _

It was deeper than he remembered, but then again James had thrown the knife hard. Spock sighed and continued to look around. There was a flickering in one corner. He walked over to it and found a smashed holo-frame.

The image in it blinked in and out of existence. Gently, he lifted it off the floor. It was cracked and threatened to crumble in his hands. Biting his lip, Spock carefully looked for the memory card slot. As he turned it in his hands, a part of the frame shifted and the image died away completely.

There was a moment where everything froze. There he stood in this tomb of his last memory of his Captain, and in his hands it seemed like the last good thing they had was gone. No, not gone.

He found the slot for the card and hit the small eject button. Something the size of a sequin came out into his hand. He looked down at it, his mind starting to wander.

"I knew I would find you here." Turning around quickly, Spock came face to face with another recognizable sight. Blue eyes that were far too knowing for Spock's liking looked him up and down.

"Dr. McCoy," Spock intoned. He didn't know if he meant the name to be a greeting or merely a statement of fact, but McCoy smiled as he moved further into the room.

"Hello, Spock. I see you're reacquainting yourself with old haunts."

Spock looked down at the broken frame in his hand and then back into those knowing blue eyes. "An interesting choice of words, Doctor."

McCoy rocked on his heels, the grin on his face becoming just a little wider.

"Why, Spock - is that sentiment I hear?" That earned McCoy a glare that most would have recoiled from, but the doctor seemed to content to hold Spock's stare as he continued to smile.  Taking a deep breath, Spock gave McCoy one last look before moving around him back towards the desk. As he moved past him, Spock caught a whiff of antiseptic and cigarettes.

The desk itself was empty, but then again everything had been knocked off in the fight. Gently, Spock laid the broken remains of the frame on its dusty surface and turned to leave. The sound of McCoy's voice stopped him.

"We left your cabin alone too, you know."

Spock turned around and blinked. McCoy wasn't smiling anymore but his expression wasn't unfriendly. It was – relieved. "Of course, when we got word that we were to snatch you from Vulcan, I had a yeoman go in and clean it up. It was filthy in there what with all the dust and grime. You would’ve had a fit seeing it. All your stuff is still there too. Even that damned totem. I never knew why you left it, but you flew out of here so fast. I guess there wasn't time to pack."

Stepping back into the room, Spock peered into McCoy’s face. What greeted him was-Yes, relief, and something else.

"Why were our rooms never cleaned and reassigned?" Spock asked.

McCoy walked over and stood in front of Spock. "The real question is why were your positions never refilled?"

That got a raised eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, there isn't an actual Captain of the Enterprise. Nor is there a First Officer."

"Who is running the ship then?" Spock didn't bother to hide his puzzlement.

"Oh, Sulu has been given command on a pro tem basis, but he's not the captain."

Spock stared at the McCoy, feeling lost. The doctor's blue eyes burned into him. Finally McCoy sighed, exhaling as if he had a grudge against the air in his lungs.

"You don't get it, do you, Spock?" Spock blinked, shaking his head. McCoy heaved another sigh. It was more dramatic than the first. "You really don't? I figure Kirk wouldn't get it. He's always been too wrapped up in himself, but you were always more on the ball about what was happening on the ship."

Spock wrinkled his brow and huffed. "I really do not understand what you are implying and you know that I despise your meaningless head games, so please just say what you want to say, so we may both move on with our lives."

This brought another smile to McCoy's face and the man laughed. "Gods, Spock. I've missed you. Okay, let me spell it out for you. It was ordered by the admiralty that neither yours nor Kirk’s quarters were to be touched, because they never marked either of you as out of the service."

"What?" Spock spit out the words before he could properly soak in what was being said. "That is not logical, nor is it Fleet policy."

"It is when one is marked as ‘extended leave of absence’ and the other is stated as being called away on ‘special assignment.’ As far as everyone was concerned, you two were coming back, one way or another. The Brass actually sent people to find Kirk. It was believed that once he was located and returned to the ship, you would come back too. So naturally they left you alone up to this point."

"But why?

"Because between the two of you, you have survived more assassination attempts than any other member of Starfleet. Because the two of you became comfortable enough with each other, that you made a point to make sure nothing happened to the other. After a while, people gave up trying to bump either of you off. Once people stopped worrying about how to get rid of you, they started focusing more on their jobs. The result? The efficiency of the whole damn ship went up by 200%. The Brass took notice and started watching us closely, and you know what? They liked what they saw. The Fleet loses too many members through pettiness and stupidity, and while it was okay in the past, that shit needs to stop. The Klingons and the Cardassians are getting stronger, bolder, and one day they’ll attack. We can't fight them if we are fighting each other."

"What does this have to do with there not being a Captain of the Enterprise?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Everything. So the two of you fuck off somewhere and a new Captain is named. All's well that ends well, right? Only if people continue with the same behaviors. No one holds any real loyalties to you or Kirk. It's just easier to serve under you then get rid of ya. Take the two of you away and put in someone new, whaddya think will happen?"

Spock nodded, understanding. "Everyone would go back to their old tricks and the efficacy of the ship would decrease."

McCoy grinned and tapped his nose. "Exactly. Before you and Kirk left, Admiral Archer was going to do this whole big thing about how the Enterprise runs liked a well-oiled machine and how all the ships in the fleet need to follow our example blah blah blah."

"And they can't do that if everything erupts back into chaos..." Spock stated.

McCoy nodded, "Yeah."

Spock stood silent, processing all this. He had never thought about how his and James’ relationship, both personal and professional, had impacted the rest of the crew, but McCoy was right about one thing. After a while the attempts on their lives had just seemed to stop. James had thought it was just people knowing their place and he strutted around the ship for days.

Spock though, had wondered about the change in behavior and for while thought that something truly awful was set to happen. When it never did, he just let it go and never thought about it again. This information was like being hit with a wave of cold water.

__They had changed things..._ _

Spock wasn't sure what to say, and that in itself was distressing, but this news added to his tension somewhat. Though, if he were completely honest with himself, he would admit that the idea made him giddy. He heard in his head the words of another captain, "One man ....."

_No, not one - Two. Two who silently agreed between them that they would not betray the other. In doing so they had started something._

__Traitor!_ _

"Hello! You still in there, Spock?" Once again McCoy's voice jerked Spock from his treacherous thoughts, and he found that he had shut his eyes. He was shaking too, but that didn't bear mentioning.

"There is no need for dramatics, Doctor. I'm merely processing what you said and its implications." McCoy crossed his arms and tipped his head to one side, a subtle smile on his lips. Spock lifted his chin, and the two of them stared at one another wordlessly for a several seconds.

Then McCoy openly smirked.

"I know you were, Spock. I know you were." He uncrossed his arms and started towards the door. Gently, he clapped Spock on the shoulder and with a smile that Spock couldn't read said, "Welcome back, by the way." Spock turned to watch him go. Then he too left the room, no longer wanting to relive dead memories.

Back out in the comparatively fresh air of the corridor, Spock inhaled deeply and then made his way towards his cabin. The Doctor had been right. They had left his room alone, just as with the Captain's, but his room had been cleaned. His things were not covered a coat of grime, and the vents had been opened so that it was as airy as the rest of the ship.

He moved to the center of the room and just stood there, turning in a slow circle. On the walls were his lirpa and other weapons. There were his tapestries and silk hangings.

__A little plush don't you think, Spock?_ _

__Not at all, Captain. Come to Vulcan with me on shore leave. I will show you the true meaning of plush and decadent..._ _

In the air hung the remains of incense, ash and tea. His fire pot had been dusted and its ash trap cleaned. He moved over to his bunk and noticed that fresh sheets had been put on the bed. His meditation robe was clean.

He carefully set down the memory chip in his hand and changed into the robe. It was not like the robes the monks on Gol wore, made of raw un-dyed wool, but of soft cotton, dyed black with silver threads interwoven in the fabric.

He lit a fire in the totem and worked at settling his mind. That part was easy. His time at Gol hadn't been a complete waste, it would seem. He went through each thought, each emotion and examined them. No stone went unturned in his mind, and everything was then categorized in his memory.

The mediation left him feeling lighter but did not settle him completely. Being back on the ship had stirred up too many memories. He showered and, not bothering to re-don the robe, he retrieved the memory chip from where he left it.

It took only a moment, but he located an empty holoframe. He slid the tiny chip in place and waited. The frame must have been older than he thought. It took a moment to load the image, but when it did, he was greeted by James' smile.

He took in the image. There was his Captain, his lopsided grin mischievous, his eyes the color of amber flecked with green, his hair messy. He was staring right into camera,and there to the left was Spock.

He was beside James, his face half hidden in the man's shoulder. The side that could be seen peered out coyly, and there was the tiniest of a smile on the Vulcan's lips. His hair was a mess too, but given what they had been up to it was no surprise.

It had been their first official shore leave together. They had holed up in a hotel room that cost more than either could have afforded and never left the bed. They didn’t bother getting dressed except to open the door for room service, and even then it was only in their underwear. They lived off fruit, wine, cheese, and bread. Between meals they engaged in various acts of coitus, wallowing in the feel of one another. It had only been for two days, but it had two days well spent and well remembered.

On the last day, as they struggled to get out of bed and leave their little world of comfort behind, James remembered his camera. He pulled Spock closer as the Vulcan made a show of not wanting his picture taken and held the device to capture the moment. Spock had faked shyness which made James snort with laughter. In his mind, Spock could still hear the whispered, "Come off it, Spock. Now smile."

Spock loathed these types of memories. They were the ones that haunted him at Gol during the night, trying in vain to sleep on his hard, lonely pallet. They would warm him and send him into a fit of lust, but it was forbidden to touch himself. And the elders always knew, oh yes, and they punished you as they saw fit.

Spock sighed as he continued to stare down at the frame, the image filling him with need. Lying back on his bed, he stared at the picture, his expression sad and pensive as his free hand slowly trailed down his body.

His touch was light and teasing. In his mind, he heard his captain laugh. He reached his penis and stroked it with just the tips of his fingers.

__Like this, Spock?_ _

__Yes, James._ _

Shutting his eyes and resting the holoframe on his chest, Spock writhed gently as he continued to touch himself. Soft, slow strokes. His breathing increased and he parted his lips slightly. He sped up his strokes, but maintained just the lightest of touch.

__You tease me._ _

__You like it._ _

There was low sound from back of his throat, and he turned his head, rubbing his cheek on his pillow. His other hand moved over his chest, through his chest hair until it found a nipple. He rubbed it with his thumb, feeling it harden. His other hand quickened its pace on his cock. Spock gasped and purred as he pinched his nipple.

__You like it rough, too. Good._ _

__You would do well to be silent before I use something to silence you._ _

__Promise?_ _

In his hand his cock twitched and ached. He brought his hand up to his mouth and spit in the open palm before bring it back down to his engorged member giving it a hard squeeze. Groaning, Spock moved his fist up and down with steady strokes.

 __God_ _ __Spock_ _ __, you're so hard. I want you to fuck me._ _

__With pleasure._ _

Spock moved his fist faster, moaning with each breath he took. Behind his closed eyes, he saw James on all fours, looking over his shoulder, his face flushed his mouth open as he moaned. The image urged Spock on, and he pumped hard, faster, pushing himself to completion.

__Oh fuck, Spock! Yes, like that!_ _

__James..._ _

Feeling his body start to tense, Spock jerked harder and listened to memories of his captain's wanton cries. As he came, he clenched his teeth and stopped breathing. For the moment, the known universe went white.

Afterwards he lay still, boneless and feeling sated. Well, almost. In his memory, James curled up next to him and smiled playfully. In reality, he lay alone. Frowning, he brought his come covered fingers up to his face and examined them forlornly. Maybe the training at Gol had been wasted on him after all.

He set the holoframe aside and moved into the fresher to clean up. Returning to his bed, he stripped off the top blanket and set his thermostat as high as it would let him. Then he just lay on top of the covers face down and tried not to dream.

 

~*~

Entering the transporter room, Spock was greeted by the sight and sounds of Mr. Scott cursing the console, waving a hyperspanner.

"Oye! Ye no good piece O’ junk. I swear if you weren’t part of my lovely lady, I’d strip you down to nothing and sell you fer parts."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?"

The Scotsman whirled round to face Spock and plastered a waxy smile on his face. "Wrong? I wouldna say that. Maybe a bug or two, but nothing to worry about."

Spock raised a slim brow. "Bugs?"

"Aye, but minor, minor things. Nothing really."

Spock stared hard at the man, narrowing his eyes. Then sighing, he moved over to the pad. "I will take your word for it," He said.

The shock on Mr. Scott's face was almost comical. "Really, sir? Are you feeling alright?"

"No to both, but given that I don't want to take a shuttle down to the planet's surface, I will have to hope that you're not as incompetent as I believe you to be."

"Oye. I dunna like yer tone," Mr. Scott snapped back. Spock gave a shrug of his shoulders, but said nothing else, leaving Mr. Scott to grumble under breath.

The ship had finally reached New Camelot and Spock was grateful. It had only taken two days, but those two days had been far too long for his liking. Now, hopefully, he could meet the invasion head on and stop James from doing anything further.

"In your own time, Mr. Scott," Spock snapped.

"Eh, don't get your ears in a twist," Mr. Scott retorted and Spock shut his eyes his he started to beam down. In seconds, he knew that he was no longer on the Enterprise. He also knew that he was once again nude.

His eyes snapped open, and looked down to confirm he was indeed naked. He didn't even have his belt on which contained his phaser, communicator, and his dagger. Oh Sweet Surak, give him the strength not to kill that idiot Scotsman. Desperate, he peered around him to find something he could use to cover himself.

He was in a meadow with some trees nearby. He saw a small stream, and nearby was some sheep grazing. Or at least he thought they were sheep. They were wooly and moved about on four legs like sheep, but they were strange.

For one, the back legs of the creatures resembled those of a frog, and he watched as one of the creatures awkwardly hopped to its next grazing point. Secondly, on the tops of their head were, he was certain, cock's combs like a rooster. He even thought that he heard a faint clucking. His nudity forgotten for the moment, he moved towards the creatures. As he approached they clucked, baaed, and ribbited in their attempts to get away from him.

He was starting to wonder if he could take one back to the ship, when he noticed the dead body on the edge of the stream. It was that of a youngish man, in what most people who never studied history thought of as Medieval peasant garb. Kneeling down, Spock careful examined the body and found, "W. Scarlet" written on the inside of the tunic.

__Well, Mr. Scarlet, it would not pay to be you right now. So sorry and all, but you really don't need these clothes, and I do._ _

Once dressed in the dead man's clothes, Spock noticed something else. It was an open box on the ground nearby and it contained, thankfully, his dagger, a phaser, a communicator and a hyperspanner. Maybe he didn't need that help in not killing Mr. Scott after all. He fitted everything on his person and flipped on the communicator.

"Spock to the Enterprise."

"Enterprise to Mr. Spock. Good, ye got the box."

Spock looked down at the communicator and frowned. "Indeed, but it would seem that if you had fixed the transporter properly, then you would not have had to worry about the 'care package.'"

"Oy, you listen to me, you green blooded streak of piss. You should be glad I dinna leave you stranded there with nothing."

Spock thought about this. "True, and I would like to thank you for including the hyperspanner as well."

"Hyperspanner?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott."

There was a crash and muffed banging from the other end of the communicator, then Mr. Scott's voice came back.

"You listen ta me. If there is so much as one scratch on that tool, then there won't be a god in the universe that will save ya. Ya hear me? Just one scratch, you pointed-eared devil, and I swear on me mum..."

Spock didn't hear what exactly Mr. Scott was swearing on his mother, because something rustling in the trees had caught his attention, and he shut the communicator. Right before the woods there was a small path and some large shrubs. Spock peered at them suspiciously.

"Please note that at the moment I don't wish to harm anyone, but that could change very quickly. It would behoove you to come out of hiding." There was another rustle. Spock blew out an exasperated sigh and reached for his phaser.

The shrub seemed to notice. "Wait!" It shouted in the worst French accent Spock had ever heard.

Spock stilled his hand but left it resting on his weapon.

"I'm waiting..." he said.

There was another rustle and the shrub seemed to be thinking. "I'm sorry. I did not think past that point. But don't shoot!"

Spock looked nonplussed at the shrub. "Why?"

"Ehh… You don’t really want to hurt anyone?” It tried.

Spock shook his head. “Try again.”

The shrub rustled. “Err, I could help you?"

Spock took his hand off his phaser and lifted an intrigued eyebrow. "Indeed?”

"Oh yeah," the shrub shook excitedly. "I can see you are not from around here, so you tell me who you are, and I will help with whatever it is you need... Unless you are working for the mayor's wife. Then you are on your own."

Spock stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "How about I tell you nothing, and you help me anyway? That way I am not forced to shoot you."

The shrub seemed to consider this.

"That sounds fair. Yes, erm, what can I assist you with?"

"At this moment I need to speak with your king. There is a matter of great importance that I need to discuss with him." From the shrub came a snort of laughter. "Was there something amusing in what I said?" Spock asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Eh, no no. It's just no one sees the king. You should start with the mayor first."

"Is that so? Very well. And where can he be found?"

"At present, outside the castle grounds." There was a pause, then the shrub added, "So that's it?"

Spock gave a shrug as he moved towards a nearby path. "For now. Your assistance has been most helpful. Good day." There came no reply from the shrub, and Spock felt relief at that. That accent was horrible, and he couldn't fathom why anyone would want to use it for anything, even if they were pretending to be a bush. Some people were so illogical that it was painful to think about for any length of time.

The path he wandered down went through the woods but not into its deepest parts. It split off three ways at one point. He continued down the path toward the castle, and as he walked the building could be seen rising over the horizon.

It was comical. It looked like something out of a storybook. Whoever built did not understand that castles were strongholds meant to hold off enemy hordes during times of war, not to look pretty.

Finally, he reached what looked like a public garden of sorts. People moved around in various period garb, with nothing really matching the correct time period but was very nice looking. He stopped to admire a youth that walked by in what looked to be fairly accurate chain mail. He was rewarded with an inviting leer. He gave the young man a wink before moving on.

Shortly, he found the entrance to the castle proper, and it was guarded. Of course it was, and surprisingly enough, the man didn't look stupid. That was worrying.

Spock lifted his chin and tried James' favorite approach. It consisted of acting like for all the galaxy, he had every right to do whatever he wanted. Most people didn't question it, and if they did James acted pissy enough they let him go on, just so they didn’t have to listen to him bitch. James had been a master at it.

Pushing confidence into his step, Spock headed right towards the guard. He barely gave the man a glance as he tried to step around him, but this man must have been trained well. Spock was met with a gentle yet firmly hand planted on his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard asked.

Spock drew himself up haughtily and brushed the man's hand away. "I am going to see the king, so if you will just stand aside..."

"You got a pass?" This was troubling. The guard did not seem to care how Spock carried himself at all.

Spock deflated for a second and then drew himself back up. "I beg your pardon?"

"No pass, no entry," The guard answered, looking bored.

Spock paused and tried again. "I do not have a pass, but perhaps I can offer something else?" He leaned in toward the guard and slowly battled his lashes. It was demeaning, but it wouldn't be the first time. The guard gave him the once over and made a face.

"Nah. You ain't my type. Too skinny, though them ears are cute, but nah."

Spock fumed. Of course, why would he be this man's type? That would have been helpful. There was nothing for it. He would have to try to go about this the right way.

"Very well. How does one go about acquiring a pass?"

"Go see the mayor. He might give you one, but I wouldn't count on it." The guard pointed over to an area that was heavily covered with hydrangeas. "You'll find him over there," he supplied.

"Thank you," Spock said, giving a nod. As he turned towards where the guard pointed, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around to see the guard staring at him intently.

"Yes?" Spock raising an eyebrow, wondering what the guard wanted. Perhaps, it was to give him a piece of information that would seem useless now, but later would be invaluable.

"So, uh, I get my break in like ten minutes, and there's a cot in the shack where me and others take our tea..."

"What?" Spock injected.

The guard shrugged. "Well, you know? You offered..."

"I thought I wasn't your type?" Spock said through his teeth.

Looking sheepish, the guard shuffled his feet and smiled in what he must have thought was a suggestive manner. "Well, yeah, but it's been awhile and those ears are kinda cute, so whaddya say?" The man's eyebrows waggle at him.

"I say no, and if you touch me again, I will make your regret it." The guard leaned away, scrunching his face up. As Spock walked away he thought he heard the man mutter something about "fucking tart” and “a shitty lay." It would be so easy to go back there and snap the man's spine so that he would never have to worry about such things again, but first things first.

Spock found the mayor where the guard said he would be. He was sitting on a finely carved wooden bench, sobbing hysterically.

"Excuse me? Are you the mayor?" Spock asked. The man on the bench looked up at Spock, and it was all the Vulcan could do to not recoil from the tear-streaked, snot-covered visage that greeted him.

"I am.”

Spock waited to see if the man would say anything more but instead he just sat there looking wet and wringing his hands. It would seem that Spock would be carrying the conversation. "It is a... pleasure to meet you. I hate to bother you, and I can see that you are quite distressed, so I won't keep you─" His sentence was interrupted when the man wailed and started sobbing again.

This was going to be a chore, Spock could see that now. Taking a seat next to the man, Spock reached out a tentatively hand and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"There, there," Spock intoned with no real comfort, but the man turned to him and ─to Spock's complete and utter horror─ clutched at him and began to cry on his shoulder. As the man sobbed and,  _oh sweet Caesar,_  rubbed his nose on Spock's tunic, Spock fought every impulse to beat him to pulp. Raising his arms, he wrapped them gingerly around the crying man's shoulders and sought for something to say.

"There, there," he tried again. He really didn't know if this was correct, but the man seemed to be content merely just snorting loudly into Spock's shoulder. He would need another tunic. There was no way that he would continue to wear this one. He could feel the dampness seeping through.

After what seemed to be far too long, the man finally removed himself from Spock's person and wiped his face with an already damp handkerchief. Trying to keep the disgust off his face, Spock peered at the man cautiously, as if the wrong movement would cause him to cling to Spock again and deposit another gallon on mucus on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry about that. I have had the most awful day, and I just needed to let that out, but we've all been there, right?"

Spock eyed him with a nod that said,  _"No. I have never been there, and I come from a place that had anyone else had seen you like this they would have beaten you senseless, rolled you for whatever was in your pockets, and told your_ _commanding officer_ _that you were slacking off, so that would only be the start of your problems. But since I want something from you, I will just nod my head."_

The mayor, who now seemed calmer and little drier, finally gave Spock a good look. He frowned and sniffed. "I say, you're new here, are you not?"

"I am, and I was wondering if you would be willing to assist me with something," Spock started, but the man raised a hand to stop him.

"I'm so sorry, but right now I don't think I would be able to give anything my full attention. My grief is too great, I am afraid."

Spock gritted his teeth but forced something like concern in his voice. "My condolences. Why are you so stricken?"

"I have lost my boner," the man replied.

Spock froze. He did not just hear that, did he?

"I beg your pardon?"

The man sighed mournfully. "I have lost my boner. I feel so lost, but I have tried everything to get my boner back. It's terrible, you know? Have you lost anything that important before?"

Spock's eyes were wide, and he wanted to crawl away from this man so fast. "No," he answered faintly.

The mayor gave him a sad nod of his head. "No, I wouldn't think so. Let me tell you, it's - well, there just aren't words for it."

"I understand that there are steps one can take to rectify the situation," Spock supplied helpfully.

"No. It's hopeless. I will never see my boner again." He looked at Spock, his lower lip starting to quiver. "You know, my wife won't even speak to me. She loved my boner very much."

"This must be tearing your marriage apart." Spock wanted to run. This was so embarrassing, and this man had no idea how pitiful he looked. Why was he sitting around bawling like a child when he should be seeking counseling or something? Or maybe he just needed a different partner.

No, his brain screamed, but Spock swallowed the bile slowing rising in his throat.

"Maybe someone could help you..."

The mayor's eyes lit up. "Oh, that would wonderful. I would give anything if someone could do it for me."

Spock kicked himself internally, but pushed on. "Well, I am not one to brag, but I have been told that I have something special, and I would not mind..."  _as long as I can close my eyes and get a glass of water afterwards_ , "...assisting you with your issue."

The mayor hopped off the bench, and Spock watched as he bounced in place. "You would? Oh, thank you, thank you..."

"It is no trouble at all. Would you consider yourself a top or a bottom? I have no real preference, but─ "

"....I last saw him at the old church in the woods. His fur in cut in traditional style for his breed, and he was wearing a bright red ribbon around his neck."

Spock paused and looked at the mayor. "I apologize, but are you talking about a dog?"

The mayor grinned stupidly. "That's right. My yorkie, Boner."

Spock's vision was turning green. "You named your dog Boner?"

"Yes. He just loves bones. Oh, in fact here, let me give you this." The Mayor reached down beside the bench and came up with a large, red rubber bone. "This is his favorite toy. I was out in the woods earlier trying to find him and thought that he would come he if saw I had it with me, but alas. Not only did I not recover Boner, but I lost my pass, so I can't even get back inside the castle grounds. Me- the mayor! But, oh well, rules are rules."

The mayor continued to smile, unaware that Spock was staring at him dumbfounded and plotting the most painful way for the man to die horribly. He wondered if it would be worth it to have Mr. Scott beam the man onto the ship, so he could be shoved into the agony booth until he was left a drooling husk.

"Are you alright? You look a little waxy, my friend." The mayor's voice snapped Spock out his thoughts of finding the man's dog and starving the thing so that it would eat its owner.

Clearing his throat, Spock stood and peered down at the mayor. "I am Fine. Maybe a little peckish. Perhaps I will find something to eat first." He snatched the dog toy from the man's hand as the mayor gave him a pitying nod.

"I understand. My wife suffers from low blood sugar and she's martyr to it. There is a fruit stall over there and their apples are quite good. Thank you so much for offering to help me."

"Do not mention it," Spock grumbled as went to find a handy wall to beat his head against. 

_Damn the Admiralty, damn James, damn this planet, damn damn damn._

 

~*~

The forest on the planet was lush and untouched. Spock found it fascinating. He was more used to the stripped and consumed look of the Empire’s other colonies. Between the forest and the sheep, this planet was not a complete waste. The waste seemed to be the people on it.

Spock continued his way into the forest, squeezing the red rubber bone in his hand every few steps. He was hoping that the sound would bring Boner running. He wasn't about start calling for the animal. He could not see himself walking through the woods shouting "Here, Boner! Come here, Boner!" He would rather be caught urinating on the steps of the Imperial palace and suffer the consequences.

As he walked, he could see where the path led to a clearing. Spock increased his pace, figuring it must be where the old church was located. He stepped in the open area and, sure enough, there was a large white building, styled like an old Terran place of worship. Christian to be exact.

He studied the structure and its broken windows, rotting wood door and peeling paint. The only gods that Spock bothered with were the ones of his childhood on Vulcan, and even then that was something instilled in him by his father. He no longer believed in them, per se, even though he still prayed to them at night, but something about the old church bothered him. Perhaps it was  _too_  empty.

He turned his back on the building in question and resumed the squeaking the bone. Out in front of the church was an older, overgrown graveyard and Spock stepped through it, careful to not to trip over the vine-covered tombstones. He gave the bone another squeeze as he absentmindedly brushed away some dead foliage from a headstone to read it.

A barking caught his attention. He looked up, and a small yorkie stood nearby, watching him intently. Its red ribbon was dirty and trailed out behind it. This had to be Boner. Spock took a small step towards the dog, giving the bone another squeeze. It squeaked cheerfully and the dog's ears perked up.

"Here, boy. Come to  _Toz'ot_  Spock." The yorkie tilted its head as Spock moved closer. Giving a low whistle, he moved even closer to the dog. It didn't seem overly concerned by his steady approach. It was in arm's length now, if he was quick enough. Lunging forward, Spock made a grab for the yorkie, but the little dog was too fast. It dodged out of Spock's reach, and he found himself leaning too far out.

Landing face first with his arms stretched out in front of him, Spock lifted his head, spit out a mouthful of dirt, and thanked any god listening that no one had witnessed that. Had James been here, he would have hurt himself from laughing, and they would have gotten into a fight. It would have been ugly.

 __Just like our last fight_ _ _._

As Spock lay there in the mud, not at all wallowing in his misery, the yorkie came up to him and licked his face. Under the ribbon was a proper collar with the word Boner engraved on a small metal plaque bolted to the leather. Well, at least he knew it was the right dog.

Pushing off the ground, Spock stood and reached down to pick up the dog. As he did, Boner moved away from him and barked. Spock frowned and growled at the animal, making it tuck its tail and whine.

He reached down again, and this time was rewarded with Boner clamping its jaw on Spock's wrist. Snatching his hand back, Spock inspected the wound. There were teeth marks but the skin was not broken. He would receive a bruise but nothing else.

Spock snarled at the dog and dived for it. Once again the animal was faster and Spock found himself eating more dirt as Boner ran off into the trees.

 __This is why I am a cat person_ _ _._

After he had cleaned off the mud and dirt from his borrowed clothes, he thought about going after the animal. No, that would not be logical. He decided to come up with a plan.

Much later, after returning to the mayor, once again allowing the man to cry on his shoulder and use his tunic as a hankie, Spock was told what Boner's favorite food was and he set a trap. Testing the trip wire that attached to the door of the tiny cage, he a gave a satisfied nod when the door quickly snapped shut. He reset the trap, baited it, and waited.

Kneeling behind the cover of a large headstone, Spock watched as Boner shuffled his way out of the trees. The little dog sniffed the air, sighted on the pieces of meat in the trap and merrily trotted over to the cage. It would seem that Boner wasn't too bright, because it did not seem to notice the cage or the trip wire. Spock purred, pleased with his logic, when the yorkie found itself caught in the cage, barking wildly.

Securing the door of the cage, Spock once again was thankful that no one else was around to see him as he stuck out his tongue. The yorkie gave a growl, which made Spock purr again. Tucking the cage under one arm, he headed back to present the mayor with his dog. He stopped short when something shiny caught his eye.

Bending down, he picked it up and peered at it. It was a thick piece of paper, its edges covered in gold leafing. It was covered in copperplate writing, and he read over it slowly.

"This pass grants access to the named holder of this paper to the castle proper..."

 _Ah. This must be the mayor's pass. What a boon_. Not only would he return the soggy man's pet to him but his pass which he had so clumsily lost. At this, Spock purred with abandon, far too pleased with himself to notice that someone was watching him.

"Oh my, you sound like a cat." Spock turned towards the voice and saw a young man heading towards him on the path. Dropping the pass, Spock pulled his phaser and aimed it. The young man froze and gave a squeak.

"Please don't shoot me! The mayor sent me out here to help someone find Boner." Spock peered hard at the young man. He wished he hadn't. The youth was pretty ─not as pretty as James, when he wanted to be─  with large green eyes, wavy blond locks and a full mouth paired with a set of stunning cheekbones. Holding his phaser steady, Spock clamped down on his arousal. He moved closer but remained out of arm's reach and glared.

"Name and rank?" he growled.

The youth bit his lower lip and shook his head. "My name is Justin, and I don't have rank. I'm one of the mayor's serfs. Pllleeeeaase don't shoot me," he wailed.

"A serf? A slave?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow. He wondered what the mayor used the boy for. His eye flicked down to look at Justin's hands. They were rough and calloused. There was dirt under his fingernails. Spock quickly gave Justin a once over. Upon further inspection, Spock saw that the young man's clothes were worn with dirty knees and shins.

"I see," Spock said as Justin remained still. He lowered his phaser but never took his eyes off the young man. He stepped back a few feet and, without averting his eyes, he retrieved the pass and tucked it into his tunic.

Justin never moved but he stopped shaking. Spock moved closer to him and signaled with his phaser that he wanted Justin to move up the path. Justin didn't bother to waste time indicating that he understood. He simply turned in place and marched back towards the castle with Spock a few feet behind him.

Back in the garden outside the castle, Spock and Justin found the mayor still on the wood bench surround by hydrangeas. It looked like the man had been crying again, and Spock was grateful that he had not been around for it. His tunic was still damp from the last time. When the mayor saw them, he leapt off the bench and started clapping excitedly.

"My Boner! My Boner! You found my Boner!"

Spock set down the cage and opened the door, his ears burning with secondhand embarrassment. This man had no clue how to act in a position of authority. James would have beaten him senseless and then lectured him on the proper way to conduct one's self when in a position of power, but then James could be kind like that from time to time.

Boner ran from the cage towards the mayor, yapping loudly as he leapt into the man's arms. Justin smiled while Spock fought the urge to roll his eyes. At least it was over. Reaching into his tunic, Spock pulled out the pass and handed it to the mayor.

"I also located this," he said levelly.

The mayor looked at the paper and grinned. "My word. I feel a bit silly now asking Justin to assist you. You took care of everything, didn't you?"

Spock's face twitched. "I try.” The mayor paid no attention to Spock's tone. Or to Spock at all. He seemed too wrapped up in cooing at his Boner and no longer seemed concerned with the people around him. Spock opened his mouth to say something when felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, phaser raised, and saw it was just Justin.

"He's going to be like for a while. He will remember you later and thank you properly then, but for now it’s best just to leave him alone."

"But I need him to give me a pass, so I can enter the castle," Spock said, his voice edged with irritation.

Justin gave an apologetic shrug. "Just trust me on this. Are you hungry? I was told to help you any way I could, so I could make you some lunch. Anything would be better than going back to the gardens." Spock started to tell Justin to fuck off and strangle the mayor, but two things stopped him.

One, the mayor looked so happy that Spock didn't want to bother him. He could wait until later to beat the man. Second, Justin was very pretty and at that moment he was giving Spock a pleading look that made his green eyes look almost doe like and his lower lip tremble. The overall effect was very alluring.

Spock retracted his weapon and put the mayor's pass into his tunic. He gestured for Justin to lead the way before following a few feet behind. He was taken off the main path onto a smaller one that led to a large manor house. Justin was greeted by others outside that must have been more serfs. They didn't talk to Spock but instead instantly lowered their eyes and moved away quickly.

Justin led him back behind the house and through a low door into what looked like a very modern kitchen. He looked at Justin with his eyebrow raised in question. The young man smiled and shrugged.

"The mayor's wife," he said as if that explained everything. It was enough for Spock, who really didn’t care. Taking the seat at the kitchen island that Justin offered, he watched as the young man busied himself around the kitchen.

After a time he was surprised with a plate of seasoned, grilled vegetables, couscous and some tea. Spock peered at the young man as he sat across from him with his own plate of food.

"I know it's not typical Vulcan fare, but I figured that it would be okay - It is okay, isn't it?"

"More than acceptable. Thank you."

At this, Justin smiled at him and the brilliance of it nearly knocked Spock to the floor. The boy had one of the prettiest smiles Spock had ever seen.

"Is everything alright?" Justin asked.

Spock realized that he was staring. "Thank you, yes." Spock shoved a forkful of vegetables in his mouth. He paused his chewing to savor the flavor.

At Gol, you were given a mush to eat in the mornings and legumes and bread at night. Nothing was seasoned, and it was about an enjoyable as being attacked by a rabid tribble. This was like heaven, and Spock gave grunt of appreciation before devouring the meal.

"Would you like seconds?" Justin asked as Spock pushed his plate away and sipped on his tea, which was flavored with mint. More food was tempting, but Spock shook his head. The young man smiled some more as he took up their dishes and placed them in the sink. Spock watched as he went about cleaning.

"Tell me," Spock started. "How long have you been a serf?"

Where he stood at the sink drying a plate, Justin frowned. "I've always been a serf. I was born into it."

His voice was steady but Spock heard the unspoken cry for help. This wasn't good. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He needed to see the king, warn of the incoming invasion, and try to reach James. Then maybe he could go back to Gol and continue his training.

 _But did he_ _have to go back to Gol? Those old monks might not let_ _him_ _back in to finish_ _his_ _training, and they had been telling_ _him_ _that_ _he_ _was wasting everyone's time_ _by_ _being there._ _He_ _could_ _just_ _stay on the ship. Resume_ _his_ _old post or maybe take that needed step for promotion. There was no telling what_ _the F_ _leet would do with James once he was stopped and brought to them._ _Spock_ _could become Captain of the Enterprise, and every Captain need_ _ed_ _a companion, someone to keep their bed warm at night..._

"What do you do here, Justin?" Spock asked.

Justin toyed with the hem of his tunic. "I work in the garden."

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay, I guess. It's better than having to clean all the time or being a bed slave."

Spock cursed internally. _Of course. Oh, well. No sense in taking on someone that would resent you for your actions._

"I am sure," Spock said, carefully keeping his voice neutral.

"It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn't the mistress. I slept with her once, and it was such a chore. I'm sure it would be different if had been someone else..."

Justin's voice trailed off and Spock heard the invitation. Standing, Spock moved closer to him and reached out a hand to play with his golden locks.

"Someone else? Someone like me?" Spock pressed Justin into the counter and savored the sound of the young man’s gasp. No, he didn't have time for this, but it had been an awfully long time. Justin was blushing and peering down at the ground. Spock gently placed a hand under the boy's chin, tilting his head up. Then bring his mouth down, he kissed Justin softly. He was more than pleased when Justin responded and kissed back. Pulling back, he started to stroke the blond locks again.

"Tell me, is there somewhere we could go and get better acquainted?"

Justin's green eyes were wide as he nodded. He took Spock's hand and led him out of the kitchen and down a set of stairs that led to a dimly lit hall, lined with doors.

Justin stopped by one and took a quick look inside. Then stepping inside, he signaled for Spock to follow him. The room was small and furnished with two narrow beds, one at either end. Spock wrinkled his nose at the spartan settings before turning his attention back to Justin, who had taken a seat on one of the beds.

"Is this your room?" Spock cooed as he knelt down before the young man.

"I have to share it with someone else, but yeah."

Spock stared up into Justin's eyes and started to remove the young man's boots. Taking one foot in hand, Spock gently pressed his lips to the top of it. "You have to share a lot of things, don't you Justin?"

"Everything, even my clothes," Justin said pouting.

Spock raised the other foot to his lips, kissing it lightly before resting his gaze on Justin's face again. "Poor thing. You should not have to do that."

"But I do," Justin replied.

Spock smirked as he ran his hands up Justin's legs. He watched as the green eyes widened, the pupils swelling.

"What if you did not have to? What if you were allowed have your own things: clothes, books, everything?" Spock purred. He raised himself up, pressing into Justin. The young man fell back onto the bed with no resistance. He looked up at Spock, trembling as he moved up his body, pinning him down.

"Everything?" Justin whispered. Spock continued to smirk as he brought his face down and kissed the young man again, this time harder, more demanding. He moved his hands down Justin's body, feeling it respond to his touch. His tongue licked at the full lips, and Justin moaned when he nibbled on them.

Moving from Justin's mouth, Spock trailed his tongue along the young man's jaw to his ear. He nipped at the lobe and purred as he felt the young man shiver. Rolling his hips and grinding into Justin, Spock scraped the shell of the ear with his teeth.

"Well, almost everything. I would expect you to share my bed," he whispered.

Under him Justin shuddered. "Okay," Justin answered. Spock sat up and pulled the youth's tunic from his body before settling back on top of him, planting his lips to his mouth. He pushed his tongue through the unresisting lips and it moved around, tasting Justin's mouth. He purred as Justin moaned. His hands explored the smooth slim form under him while Justin ran his hands up and down Spock’s back.

He rolled his hips again, and this time Justin bucked his hips up to meet him. Pulling back from the kiss, he peered down into Justin's face. He adored how flushed it was with Justin’s lips so pink and swollen.

Spock moved off the bed and removed his clothing, urging Justin to do the same. Justin didn't need much prodding as he made quick work of removing his pants. He sat on the bed, watching Spock undress. Spock watched him smile as the sight of his hairy chest.

Getting back on the bed, Spock took one of Justin's hands and placed it over his sternum. Justin's eyes lit up as he ran his fingers through the dark hair there. Finding one of Spock's nipples he gave it a pinch. He gasped when Spock gave a growl, and he was pulled into the Vulcan's arms.

Spock took to kissing Justin's neck, shoulders and chest as the two of them ground into one another. Justin in turn wrapped his arms around Spock's shoulders, trying to mouth every inch of skin he could touch. Spock held Justin tightly with one arm, while his other hand was brought up to the level of the young man's mouth.

He was pleased when Justin started sucking with no prompting as pushed his first two fingers to the full lips. He sucked while Spock moved them slowly in and out of his mouth. With a pop, Spock pulled them all the way out.

"I want you on your hands and knees," he ordered. Justin hurried to comply. Spock took a moment to take in the sight of the young man's upturned bottom, before he trailed one spit-slicked finger up twin mounds of flesh, teasing the space between them. Face down, Justin wriggled his hips.

Spock took his cue and moved the finger, pressing it into the Justin's opening. It was tight, so he moved slowly, listening to Justin squirm and pant. Once his finger was all the way in, he pulled back and pushed in again a little faster. Justin bucked his hips as Spock pushed in, and Spock made a soothing noise.

"Careful, pet. I do not wish to hurt you," he cooed. Spock pushed back in again, this time with two fingers. He was a little rougher this time, yet still careful not to tear anything. He savored Justin's keening as he steadily finger-fucked him.

Pulling his fingers back out, Spock spit on his hand and pushed in three fingers. Justin made a sound like a sob, but he pushed back into Spock's thrusts. Spock contented himself with this, watching with growing need as Justin took to fucking himself on his fingers.

Finally, Spock removed his fingers entirely and, grabbing Justin's hips, he pulled the youth toward him. He pushed Justin's head down to the bed and stroked his hair.

"Don't move," he said. Justin didn't even nod, but gave a moan. Spock once again spit on his hand and this time coated his cock with his saliva. Once he was satisfied that he was slick enough, he grabbed Justin's hips and held him steady as he pushed into him. He took his time, slowly enjoying the noises that Justin made. Once he was fully encased, Spock let go of Justin’s hips and gave his ass a slap.

"Move, " he commanded. Wordlessly, Justin slowly worked his hips, grinding himself onto Spock's cock. Spock shut his eyes and moaned, as he felt muscles tighten around him. He opened his eyes and smacked Justin's ass again.

"Faster," he growled. Justin whimpered but obeyed. Oh, yes, this boy was lovely and with some training, he would be a perfect little whore.

 _Not as good as James_ , his thoughts added but Spock ignored them. He slowly rocked his hips in time with Justin, still not touching him. Finally grabbing the youth's hips he pulled part of the way out.

"Let me show you a trick, pet. Be sure to not touch yourself, or you will ruin the surprise," he said and pushed back in at an angle. His thrusts was short and fast. Justin grunted and moaned in time with the thrusts.

Spock kept his pace steady, as the young man gasped and begged under him. It had been a long shot, but all humans were built the same, so Spock wasn't that surprised he had found the boy's prostate so quickly.

He pounded the spot hard and fast, while Justin started to come undone. Spock felt Justin's body tense and tighten around him. He pushed harder until Justin was shouting under him. Spock pulled out and flipped Justin over. Looming over the youth, he kissed him softly.

"Did you come, pet?" he asked quietly. Justin nodded, a smile on his lips. "Good. Now it is my turn." Spock lifted Justin's leg up, throwing his knees over his shoulders and pushed back into him. Justin cried out as Spock pumped furiously, but Spock simply shushed the boy.

"It hurts, but you will get used to it. Continue to be a good boy and take my cock." As Spock plowed him, Justin bit his lip and shut his eyes tight.  _Yes, the right training and this boy would make a good Captain's bitch._ Spock continued pumping as he came and semen leaked out with each thrust.

He gave one last thrust, pushing in as deep as he could go and held it as his cock gave one last twitch. Catching his breath, he pulled out, pushing Justin's legs off his shoulders. He stretched and laid himself over Justin. The young man peered at him, his eyes full of tears. Spock felt wicked and softly stroked his face, tenderly kissing it.

"I can be demanding, but I can be kind as well. Don't be upset with me, pet," he said softly.

Justin nodded and gave a weak smile. "Still better than the garden," he whispered. Spock beamed at the boy.

 

~*~

Leaving Justin's bed, Spock hurried back towards the castle, giving the blond a kiss and promise to return. The mayor was no longer in the garden when Spock arrived. Reaching into his tunic, he pulled out the mayor’s pass and wondered.

He approached the gates to the castle proper, and there was the same guard as before in Spock's way. He did not look too pleased to see Spock again. Spock felt that this was mutual.

"Look, buddy. No pass, no entry," the guard growled.

Waiving the pass under the man's nose, Spock fluttered his lashes. "Oh, but I have a pass now, so if you will excuse me..."

"Wait a minute," the guard said, grabbing Spock's wrist. He took the pass out of his hand and examined it. "You must think I'm really stupid," he started. "This is the mayor's pass."

"So it is," Spock supplied. He stood with his free hand behind his back. It itched to pull out his phaser and shoot this jackass.

"Oh, I suppose you're going to tell me that the mayor said you could use it?"

"I did speak with the mayor..." Spock said, letting the words hang between them.

The guard frowned. "Did you? I suppose that this a reward for finding his dog?"

"Well, he was very pleased to have his pet back. One could surmise that he was in such an emotional state that he gave me his pass to enter the castle grounds and speak with the king..."

"What?" The guard's brow wrinkled. Licking his lips, Spock reached over and snatched the pass out the guard's hand. He then pulled away from the guard, while the man seemed to be puzzling over his words.

"Let us go with I have a pass and you are going to let me in, fair enough?"

"Uhh..."

Not waiting for the guard's mind to catch up with what was happening, Spock slipped passed and steadily made his way into the castle grounds. The path before him was carved into hedges themselves and opened out onto a cheery courtyard scene. Spock could feel his inner observer coming out as he took in the bustling scene before him. There were vendors everywhere, selling food, spices, trinkets, and clothes. There were beggars and guards. In one corner was a man in a black hood, advertising executions with a lot of enthusiasm. Spock approved of him the most.

He continued to watch as men and women in modern garb were trying on pieces that would fit in better on the planet. It would seem that this place served as a tourist attraction. That actually made perfect sense to Spock as he moved around the courtyard.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a woman with thick mass of dark hair. She was standing at one of the stalls in at black blouse and a mini skirt that lived up to its name. Overall there was nothing remarkable about her, and yet there was something about her that seemed very familiar.

Frowning, Spock wondered what it was that drew his attention. As he racked his brain, she turned from the stall she had been browsing and Spock got a good look at her face. All at once, he turned all his thoughts to finding a placed to hide.

There was nowhere to duck into where he stood, and if he made a dash for any cover he would attract her attention. So far, she hadn't seen him. Maybe he could just slip off when she turned around again.

No such luck. He watched as two blue eyes narrowed and a petite nose wrinkle in disgust. Quickly, Spock tried to look like he was very interested in the wall nearest to him. He heard footsteps, and then another voice from his past filled his ears.

"Mr. Spock? Oh, fuck me! What are you doing here? Where's Kirk? I know if you're here, he's not too far behind."

Turning towards the woman, Spock bowed his head in greeting. "Lieutenant Moreau? What a surprise to see you again. How are you?" He tried for charming, but that wasn't going to work, not with her. She knew him too well.

"Actually, it's Miss Moreau now."

Spock raised an eyebrow " _Miss_?" he inquired not bothering to keep the judgment out of his tone.

"Yes.  _Miss_. Miss Moreau. You don't like it? Well, you can just kiss my ample and perfectly shaped ass."

"I see. My apologies. Perhaps we can bypass the formalities. How have you been, Marlena?" he purred.

"I'm great. I got out the service and have been traveling. Up to this point, it's been nice. And you?"

Spock shrugged. "I retired to Gol until recently when I was drafted."

Marlena laughed. "Well, duh. I'm surprised Kirk even let you off the ship. You must have drugged him. Not that he wouldn't have deserved it. So, where is that prick?" She peered around and gave Spock an expectant stare. Spock averted his eyes but maintained his silence.

"Spock?" she prompted. Spock suddenly found the sky to be very attractive. "Oh, my god. He’s not with you, is he?" Spock shook his head. "Are you two still..." Spock shook his head again. Marlena stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"I never thought in a million years - Is it because you left? Or...That's why you left."

Spock stopped looking at the sky and started to study the ground under him. He gave a short nod of his head and didn't bother looking up when she placed a hand on his arm.

"So, what did he do to you?" Marlena asked softly.

Lifting his chin, Spock gave her a blank stare. "I would rather not discuss it. I'm here on business and must go. It was a..."

"Pleasure?" Marlena offered.

Spock gave her a look. "If you insist. Good day." He ducked his head down and darted past her before she could say anything else. He weaved through the crowd in case she thought to follow him and hid behind a fruit stand.

Spock breathed a sigh and cursed his luck. But no matter, he was inside the castle grounds. Now he just need to see their king, tell him what was happening, go back to the ship, wait for the invasion, open hailing frequencies, and talk to James. He had a plan, and he just needed to stick with it. A little more than he had so far, but to be fair Justin had been a well-earned distraction.

"Excuse me! I want service right now!" Peering around the stand, Spock locked eyes with an attractive woman wearing a frilly dress and two cones on her head covering her hair with a number of veils. She was glaring hard at him. He returned it.

"Well, are you going to sell me some fruit?" she snapped.

"No," Spock snapped back and she gasped.

"I beg your pardon," the woman bellowed.

Stepping out from behind the stall, Spock towered over her. "I will not be selling you anything, because this is not my stall," He intoned, glaring down at her.

The woman drew herself to her full height, which wasn’t much and attempted to peer down her nose at him. Spock wondered who she was.

"My apologies, madam, if I gave you the wrong impression. I am new here, and I fear I am just trying to make my way around," Spock added.

The woman seemed to deflate some. "I see. Well, you do look terribly foreign," she said. Spock cocked an eyebrow. She didn't seem to notice and kept talking. "My advice to you, is that if you are not selling or buying you shouldn't lurk around vendor stalls."

"How wise," Spock said, his voice like ice. The woman, oblivious, whipped out a hand fan and opened it, fluttering it around in what she must have thought was an impressive manner. Spock simply thought she looked like she was swatting flies.

"So, who are you and what is your business here?" she asked. Spock could have smiled. She was one of those that thought that being blunt made her seem impressive. This would save time.

"My name is Spock, and I am here to see the king," he said, giving a little bow of his head. The woman paused and then burst out laughing. It was loud and harsh to Spock's ears, and he couldn't stop the grimace forming on his face.

"May I ask what was so amusing?" he asked once she stopped to breathe.

Giving one last chuckle the woman said, "That you're here to see the king. No one sees the king, especially foreigners named SP-OCK." The way she said his name made Spock grit his teeth and growl under his breath.

"Madam, I am not sure who you are to say who the king will or will not see, but it is imperative that I speak with the man."

"Who am I? I am the mayoress, and I am the one that actually runs things here. I don't care what reason you have to see the king. It's not happening. Now go away before I have you removed."

Now Spock was impressed. This woman held a small amount of power, and she used it to her advantage.  _She would do well in the Imperial senate._

"Madam, I implore you. This is important and..."

"That's it. Guards!" Suddenly Spock found himself surrounded by several armed guards, including the one from the gate. The Mayoress stood in front of him, looking smug. "Take him to the dungeon!" she commanded.

Spock soon found himself in a dirty cell. There were chains on the walls as well as a bench and a tiny pot in the corner that looked that had not been emptied since the last time it was used. On the other side of the bars was his friend from the gate.

"Ho ho, not so slick now are we?" he gloated. The only response Spock gave was the tick around the corner of his mouth. The guard grinned with his hands on his hips. He leaned closer to the bars and motioned for Spock to do the same. Spock groaned as he could only imagine what inane thing this man had to say to him.

"You know, I could put a good word in for ya. Maybe convince the mayoress that this was simple misunderstanding..."

"Could you now?" Spock intoned. He watched the man wiggle his eyebrows and was embarrassed for him.

"Oh, yeah. We have special rooms for conjugal visits, and I'm getting ready to take my lunch. I get a whole hour, so we could really have a good time. What do you say? A little quid pro quo?"

Spock pressed himself to the bars of the cell and batted his lashes slowly, so they dragged across his cheeks.

"My word. That does sound enticing," he said.

The guard grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes, or it would if I were blind, crippled and stupid. Now please go somewhere and make use of that sword you carry by disemboweling yourself with it." Though, he kept his expression blank, Spock made his voice as pleasant and chipper as he dared. It was delightful to watch the man's face contort into a mask of rage.

"Fuck you," he sneered.

"But I do not want to, or at least not with you. You are a grunt, and I am willing bet credits that you have a tiny dick. So be gone, peon." That time he didn't bother to control his expression, and he let the sneer of disgust slide into place. The man stepped back and with one last dirty look, he flounced out of the room.

That left Spock alone. When he had been taken, he had been stripped of everything he carried, so he had no way to call for help. He peered around the cell for a sign of weakness, but for as much as this place seemed to enjoy a good cliche, they seemed to like keeping their cells in good condition, with nothing one could use to remove the hinges, dig out with, or somehow acquire a conveniently placed set of keys.

"Psst!" Spock turned toward the sound and saw Marlena in the doorway of the holding room. She held up his communicator, grinning.

"I think this is yours," she said, slipping the device through the bars.

Spock arched an eyebrow as he took it from her. "How did you get this?" he asked.

"I showed the guy my boobs," she said sweetly.

"Really? That worked?" Spock asked, disbelieving.

Marlena looked indignant, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey. I have very nice breasts, thank you very much." She glared at him through the bars, daring him to press the point. Spock instead decided to change the subject.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Giving a shrug, Marlena answered, "For old times' sake."

"I suppose, even though we never allies."

Something passed over Marlena’s face. She gave him a sad smile.

"I suppose not, but does that matter now?" She said.

Spock frowned. "I am sorry for taking him from you," he said, his tone hinting at remorse.

Marlena gave a laugh that surprised the Vulcan. "You didn't take him. I let him go. Now get out of here and find me when you beam back down, because I know you're coming back. You have to tell me what happened as repayment for my help."

Flipping open the communicator, Spock gave her a tiny half smile.

"Like old times," he said. Marlena smiled at him.

"Enterprise here," Mr. Scott came through.

Not taking his eyes off Marlena, Spock said, "Mr. Scott, I need you to beam me back aboard the ship."

"Right," he heard the other man say. In the blink of the eye, he was back in the transporter room. He was also once again naked.

"Mr. Scott, may I have a word... and your agonizer as well?"

 

~*~

After donning another uniform and taking the appropriate amount of time to wait for Mr. Scott to wake up, Spock readied himself to beam back down to the planet's surface. Standing on the transporter pad, he calmly picked lint off his tunic while Mr. Scott fiddled with the controls, with very shaky hands.

"Pointed-ear son-a-bitch, I swear..."

"I am sorry, Mr. Scott. I did not quite catch what you have said." Spock's tone held an edge to it.

Mr. Scott blanched. "Nothing, sir.”

Where he stood, Spock's mouth twitched up before quickly returning to a thin line. "Good. Now I trust that the issue with the transporter has been corrected? When I return to planet's surface, I will not find myself bereft of clothing?"

Mr. Scott glowered at him. "That's right. You'll find your skinny green ass covered."

Spock heard the anger in the man's voice, but he let it go. He had overreacted a bit when he beamed back the last time and may have held agonizer to the Scotsman's chest for a little too long. He really wasn't that concerned, though. Doctor McCoy would take care of the burn marks.

"In your own time," Spock intoned. Mr. Scott paused to glare at him one more time, before starting the beaming process. Spock shut his eyes, and when he opened them again he was once again on New Camelot in the same meadow as before. Around him, a flock of the curious sheep grazed and moved to avoid him.

And he wasn't nude. He was very aware of his uniform. His very tight, ill-fitting, constricting uniform.

Seething, Spock flipped open his communicator. "Mr. Scott! I demand an explanation!"

From the device there came a chuckle. "What's a matter, sir? Aren't you still in uniform?"

"Yes, but it seems to be several sizes too small for me, and I fear that certain parts are losing circulation."

There came a roar of laughter. "Well, you said that you wanted the next time you beamed down for your clothes still be on. You dinna say what size they had to be. Now think about that the next time you go losing a man's hyperspanner and agonizing him like you did. Scott out."

The line went dead. Spock stared at his communicator in outraged. Apparently, he had been gone for so long that the rest of the crew had forgotten to be afraid of him. He stood there blinking in disbelief, and once again if he was honest with himself, a little hurt.

Sighing, he hooked his communicator back on his hip and pushed those thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time. He would deal with that wretched man later and remind everyone on that damned ship why S'chn T'gai Spock was not to be mocked or trifled with.

He rolled his shoulders and heard something rip. He also heard a snicker. He moved carefully exaggerating his discomfort as he worked to find where the sound came from. He found himself back in front of the large shrub from before. He gave it a sour expression.

"Hello again," he said levelly.

The bush trembled a bit. "Bonjour.”

"I am not sure who you are, but right now I do not have the patience to pretend that you are, in fact, a talking bush, so please come out of hiding."

There bush shook a little and seemed to be considering this.

"If I have to come in there after you, it will be the most horrifying experience of your meager existence, trust me on this. I am in a rather foul mood and wish to take it out on something - If it just happens to be you, then so be it."

An "eep" came from the bush and a man leapt out. "Alright, alright. You don't need to be like that," the man beseeched the accent now gone.

Spock stared at him completely aghast. "What are you wearing?"

The man peered down at himself and then looked back at Spock, smiling. "You like it? I was told that green was my color, and I have to agree.”

Spock took in the sight of the man in a forest green rubber suit and then wished he hadn't. It came all the way up to his neck, yet was sleeveless, and went down into the man thigh-high boots. The overall appearance was something that did not appeal to Spock in the slightest.

It wasn't that the man was unattractive. He was handsome to look at, with bright blue eyes, ash blond hair and a rugged beard, and Spock could see that he was in remarkable shape. It was the rubber suit that did it. It clung to him so that every curve, bulge ─ _every bulge ─_  and dimple showed. It was like a staring at 3D topography map to a land that Spock never wanted to visit.

"I see that you're overcome. I take people like that the first time they meet me, but don't fret, my green tinted crumpet. I am, but a modest man that wants to make the world a better place," the man said as he flourished his arms in a dramatic fashion.

Spock wasn't paying attention, though. He was too busying thinking that this rubber-clad rake had just called him crumpet.  _Even James never dared..._

__No, he called us baby, gorgeous, princeling, captain's lil bitch, and once while really drunk, snookums._ _

__Yes, but crumpet?_ _

"Who are you?" Spock asked cautiously, deciding that he wouldn't expend any more energy on the crumpet issue, so long as the man never called him that again.

The man looked surprised for a moment and then gave a merry laugh. "Of course you don't know me as you're obviously not from around here, my little Vulcan muffin."

__Muffin?_ _

Spock could feel parts of his brain foaming. He worked to keep his expression blank as the man continued to talk, completely oblivious to the fact Spock was on the verge of throwing him into the nearby creek.

"I am the man of the people. The one chosen by fate to right the wrongs, and bring justice and peace to this land. I am Rubber Hood!"

Spock watched as the man puffed out his chest, placed his hands on his hip and took an overall heroic stance. A large and all-too-white smile plastered itself to his face and Spock could actually hear the "Glint" his teeth made as the light of sun hit them.

It was all too much for him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm sorry? What?" Rubber Hood relaxed his stance and blinked at Spock, confused that he hadn't completely dazzled this man.

"Never mind," Spock said. "I have had a long day, and I am running out of time. Since I have satisfied my curiosity about you, I will leave. Good day."

Turning towards the path and hearing another rip in his uniform for his effort, Spock mentally planned how he was going to get back into the castle grounds. He doubted that he would be able to get past the guards, and if the mayoress saw him again, he would be back in the dungeon.

As Spock started off, Rubber Hood watched him go and padded after him, his rubber suit squeaking. "Wait. You can't just go off on your own!" the man cried after Spock.

Spock didn't turn around as he answered, "Oh really? Why would that be?" He didn't bother covering the sarcasm in his voice. Not that it mattered. It seemed that Rubber Hood, like many attractive men, was as perceptive as a pound cake.

"Because there is a warrant out for your arrest, my alien meringue."

Spock stopped short, turned on his heels and glared down at the man, who simply gave Spock a leer as he bumped into him.

"I am not- You know what? Never mind. Just leave me alone." Turning back around, Spock started back down the path, quickening his stride his uniform ripping a little more as he heard the squeaking behind him.

"But you'll be caught and arrested, my peach!"

__Peach? For fuck's sake!_ _

Spock shook his head and walked even faster. He could see the castle up ahead. He wondered if he could get Justin to assist him in getting back inside. Surely, he would know a secret entrance or something.

"They have arrested the serf boy," Rubber Hood called out.

Spock stopped dead. "What? Why?" He turned and marched back to the rubber clad man.

Rubber Hood stood panting as Spock stormed up to him. "Because they think he knows where you are. And they are searching for the dark haired beauty with the nice breasts, because she helped you escape. The mayoress wants you found and arrested."

__They arrested Justin? My future cabin bitch._ _

__And they are hunting for Marlena._ _

__Yes, well, she can take care of herself, but Justin is helpless, my poor baby._ _

"Why does the Mayoress desire my capture so badly? I have done nothing wrong."

Rubber hood gave a shrug. "Eh. You pissed her off and that is enough. You must understand, my pointy-eared lovely, she is the one that runs things, and she is a bit crazy. No one knows why, she just is. That is why there is a revolution in the works. She must be stopped."

Spock took this all in and swore in his head. This was just making his job harder. "She controls everything?"

"Oui!" Rubber Hood exclaimed. "She makes all the decisions. No one is even sure if the king knows about anything that is happening in his kingdom."

Spock brought his hand up and scratched his beard thoughtfully. As he bent his arm, the sleeve of his jacket ripped open, exposing his elbow. He didn't move for several seconds as he swore to himself that he would end that horrible Scotsman and wipe out his bloodline.

Rubber Hood sucked in his lips in an attempt to keep from laughing. Spock watched the man's blue eyes start to water. He gave another sigh and let his arm fall back to his side.

"That is unfortunate. I need to see the king. I have to warn him of the impending invasion."

In front of him, Rubber Hood looked stricken. "Mon Cheri, you would give me away? I thought that we could work together and defeat this menace." He quickly stepped forward, pulling Spock to him.

Spock glared. "I was not referring to you. You are hardly an invasion.”

Rubber Hood deflated. "Oh. Well. That is good, I guess, but I had this speech prepared to win you over to my cause." Spock continued to glare at him. "What? Can't you see it, pudding? I will defeat the Mayoress and restore power back to our good and gracious king. Then together, you and I, will return to my secret hideaway in the deep forest where I will woo you with tales of my valor, and shower you with songs of your timeless beauty."

Spock side-eyed the man. Why did everyone here find him so attractive? Another time he would relished the attention, especially back when he and James were together. There was nothing more entertaining than making his Captain jealous. But all these men were simple and nothing he wanted to sleep with. Save for Justin, but that was different.

"Tell me," Spock started his voice dripping with disdain. "What exactly is my role in your little fantasy?"

Rubber Hood started at him wide eyed. "Oh, poppet, your role is one of the utmost importance," he crooned.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Indeed?" He knew he would regret it, but he was somewhat interested. Maybe the little rake wasn't so bad after all?

"Oh, yes! You will be my maiden fair that I will fight for, and when I defeat the foe, I will whisk you away, and you will reward me for my good deeds."

 _Nope_ .  _The little jerk is just that. Oh sweet Surak,_ _h_ _e is even waggling his eyebrows._

With more force than was necessary, but it made him feel better, Spock pushed the man away. Making a show of dusting himself off, Spock sneered at Rubber Hood as he hit the dirt.

"I will have you know that I am no one's fair maiden, and there only ever been one man I have cheered for and offered my favors as a reward."

Wide eyed Rubber Hood sprung to his feet, and Spock found the man bouncing up and down before him. "Oh! Your one true love! Please, my crumpet, tell me your story of love and loss. Make me weep for you!"

"I beg your pardon? I will not! That information is private and none of your concern," Spock hissed.

Rubber Hood looked crushed. "Oh, but mon chere you shouldn't keep your pain hidden. Tell the world your story and it will mourn for you."

Spock groaned and turned away only to find the man attached to his leg. "What? Let me go, you little idiot!"

"Please, I must know why your heart is so cold. Tell me of your prince!"

 _This is it. I am going to kill him. At least, we are near the forest, and I can bury him where no one will see._  Spock reached for his dagger and remembered that it was gone.

"Oh, come on Spock. Tell us all of your prince and what happened." Both Spock and Rubber Hood turned to see Marlena walking out of the woods carrying a sack.

Instantly Rubber Hood detached himself from Spock's leg and stood. He smiled widely and gave Marlena a low bow. "Why, if it isn't the dark haired beauty. You come seeking out your partner in crime?" He took one of Marlena's hands and laid kisses all over it.

She looked from him to Spock."Is he for real?"

"I am afraid so," Spock answered sourly. While not overly happy to see Marlena, she provided a nice distraction. Maybe he could finally get to the castle.

"So, Spock, you were about to tell us a story?" Marlena said smiling.

Rubber Hood straightened and clapped his hands. "Oui! You must tell us both."

He took Marlena's arm and pulled her over to a fallen log. He made a show of dusting off the surface and gestured wildly for her to sit. She gave him a bemused expression, but shrugged and sat demurely on the fallen tree. Rubber Hood plunked down beside her, and they both gave Spock an expectant stare.

Spock simply crossed his arms, his stance telling them both that he was not going to indulge either of them. They continued to stare, and Spock watched as Marlena pointed to the bag that she had been carrying. She grinned and fluttered her lashes. Spock blew out a breath and realized that she must have gotten the rest of his gear from the guards. He was going to need all of it back if he was going to complete his mission.

"Fine. Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning is a good place," Marlena suggested.

Spock glared at her. "But you know all that.”

"Yes, but he doesn't," she said pointing to Rubber Hood. Next to her Rubber Hood nodded emphatically.

"Very well." Spock thought how to being such a tale. He took in his surroundings and mentally gave a shrug. "Once upon a time..."

"Oh, a fairy tale! Oh, but of course, nothing less for our little Vulcan damsel," Rubber Hood exclaimed. Spock watched as Marlena cast her eyes at Rubber Hood and wrinkled her nose.

Then she turned to met Spock’s gaze, and he just gave her nod that said,  _"Yes he really thinks that. No, I do not know where he got it from. At least it's not crumpet."_

"As I was saying," Spock continued. "There was once a young Vulcan that decided to defy his family and join the military of the oppressive government that ruled over his people. He found that he excelled in everything during his training, and everyone hated him because of it, which was fine by him because he pretty much hated everyone around him. He finished his training and found himself assigned to the flagship.

"It was ruled by a captain that was insane. The Vulcan avoided the mad captain at all costs. Then one day, a young and handsome commander joined the crew of the ship. He became the first officer and slew the mad captain. He took up the mantle of captain and while cruel, petty, and violent, he was a competent leader and most on the ship learned to fear him. But the Vulcan did not fear him.

"He was intrigued by the handsome captain, but as with the last captain, he kept his distance. This did not sit well with the handsome captain. He made the Vulcan his first officer and looked for opportunities to meet with him, to talk with him, to touch him. Even though the captain had already taken a bed partner, he made it known to the Vulcan that he desired him. The Vulcan did not want to be involved in complicated human relationships, so he pushed the captain away.

"Then one day, something strange happened. The captain beamed down to a planet, but when he beamed back to the ship, it wasn't him but a version of him from another universe. The Vulcan figured out what happened and helped this other captain return to his own world. He found that he missed his captain and wanted him to return. When his captain came home, the Vulcan found himself wanting to be around his captain. He made efforts to join the captain at social functions, mealtimes, shore leaves, the list goes on. Soon, the captain's original companion left, for reasons she's never said, but it was assumed that she had gotten tired of the captain's bullshit and slutty ways."

Marlena smiled and nodded. Spock nodded back and continued.

" One night, the captain asked the Vulcan to his quarters to play chess. They played, drank, and ate chocolates. They soon found themselves in bed. Embarrassed, the Vulcan started to leave but the captain asked him to stay, so he did. They began their affair and it was equal parts wonderful and horrible.”

"The Vulcan found his captain at times hard to deal with, and his captain found that his Vulcan could be moody. The two of them fought often, but always made up. Then one night, the Vulcan discovered a plot to kill his captain. He stepped in and fought those that would harm his captain and had almost won, but at the last moment his captain came crashing in.

“All he saw was his Vulcan with the plotters so he assumed that his lover had betrayed him. The Vulcan followed his captain back to his quarters. He begged and pleaded for his captain to listen. To understand that he was trying to save him, but his captain had been listening to ship rumors, and was fearful of losing his command and his life. He had stopped trusting his Vulcan.”

"The Vulcan, desperate to show his captain the truth, tried to perform a mind meld, but his captain only saw this as another assault. They fought. Things were thrown, daggers were brandished, and the Vulcan found a blade in his side. It was not lethal, but it wasn't the hit that hurt. It was what drove it in his side that really wounded him. The captain seemed to regret his actions and their possible repercussions. So he ran. He left his Vulcan to carry himself to sickbay.”

“The Vulcan received care and went back to the cabin to wait for his captain. His captain never returned. His captain vanished. In his grief, the Vulcan left the ship as well and returned to his home world. He would undergo training to rid himself all emotion, he would purge himself of his captain and never love again. The end."

Finishing his tale, Spock looked over his audience. Marlena stared at him, her expression sympathetic.

Rubber Hood was crying. "Oh, that is sad. Tell me, crumpet, did you ever find your captain?"

Spock shook his head, deciding to ignore “crumpet” for the time being. "I did not, but then after I left the ship, I never tried to find him -until now."

"Until now?" Marlena interjected.

Rubber Hood wiped his face. "You think your beloved captain is here?" he asked.

Spock heard Marlena snicker and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Not yet, but he is coming. It is believed that he is leading an invading force to conquer the Empire, planet by planet." Marlena's slim eyebrows shot up, and Rubber Hood's mouth dropped open.

"So that's why you're here," Marlena said. Spock nodded.

"So if he is coming here, are you going to win him back?" Rubber Hood asked.

Spock snorted. "No. I do not want him back. I want to complete my task. I had thought to return to Gol once done, but now I think I will take Justin and return to the ship."

Rubber Hood looked disappointed. "But that is not how the story is supposed to go. You are supposed to comfort your beloved and remind him how much you care. Your love will soften his heart, and he will return to you so that you may live happily ever after."

Both Spock and Marlena gave him a skeptical look.

"This guy's a real piece of work, isn't he?" Marlena said, turning to look at Spock.

"So it would seem. Rubber Hood - actually, no. Do you have another name I can call you?"

Rubber Hood looked sheepish. "Uhhh, Chris?" he ventured.

Spock started again. "Chris, where Marlena and I come from there are no happy endings. We fight to stay alive and take out those who plot against us. It is not a nice place."

Chris seemed to think about that. "Well, it is said that when it is the darkest, that is when one sees the light."

Spock stared blankly at him and then threw up his hands in defeat, making Marlena laugh.

"Oh my, Mr. Spock, is that emotion you're showing?" she teased.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Spock growled, "Do not test me, woman. I am not in the mood." That only got him more laughter. Chris, for the most part, seemed to watch this exchange with confusion and some concern. After Marlena stopped giggling, Spock turned his attentions back to Chris.

"Chris, now that I have told you my issues, I have a question for you. Will you help us?"

Chris shifted on the log, his rubber suit squeaking. "I don't know. How do I know what you are saying is true? I have to stop the Mayoress before she makes things worse for us here, and..."

Marlena turned to him on the log, pressed against him, batting her eyes. "Oh, please help us. We would both be so grateful, especial me," she moaned.

Chris made a choking sound, and Spock noticed that Marlena had taken one of the man's hands and set it on her breast. He rolled his eyes and turned away. After a moment he heard a muffled "ok." A few seconds later Chris was running past him with Marlena strolling behind him.

She stopped next to Spock and smiled. "You coming?"

"You are shameless,” Spock said.

She gave a shrug. "I just tried to think what would Kirk have done, and since I didn't want to hurt the man - besides, you were going to sleep with the guard at the gate."

"That was different.”

Marlena, to her credit, kept her expression blank. "Oh, really? How?" Now she did smile.

Spock really did not like this woman right then and any feelings of solidarity he may have felt were long gone.

"I do not have to explain myself to you," he said haughtily.

She sucked on her lips to suppress a smile. "Okay," she said quietly and walked off following after Chris.

Spock glared after her. "I do not!" he shouted before he too continued down the path. They stopped again where the road forked.

Chris was waiting for them impatiently. "Okay, what you need to do in get back inside the castle and see the Merlin," he said excitedly.

"The Merlin?" Marlena asked.

"Yeah. He's the royal wise man or something, but he's also in charge of the defense systems. Get to him and get him to raise the shields, then send me a signal and I will gather my men to help with the fight."

Spock looked over the man in the rubber suit. He figured that if Chris had any men at all to follow him, none would stand a chance against James, even if he were unarmed. But he gave a nod.

"How do we get into the castle without being seen?" Spock inquired.

Chris pointed off to one side. "That way. It you follow it, it will lead you to an opening in the sewers. Most people won't go down them because of the rats, but it's an easy way to get into the castle grounds without being seen."

Spock's eyes looked where the finger pointed and he gave a nod.

"And where will you be?" Marlena asked.

"Here, waiting for your signal. Could I ask one favor of you before you two go?"

"I doubt we have time for you to grope Miss Moreau again," Spock grumbled.

Chris blushed and flapped his hands dismissively. "No, no, that's not what I wanted, even though that would be nice. I mean, they're really soft and..."

"Get to the point," Marlena said a slight edge to her voice.

Chris looked crestfallen, but continued. "Can you find out maybe what happened to my friend Will? I found him this morning in the meadow, dead and missing his clothes. You don't have to do anything about it, just see if you hear anything." Spock and Marlena glanced at one another and both shrugged.

"If we hear anything, we will let you know. Now we must go," Spock said.  He and Marlena headed down the path, listening to Chris wish them luck. Their boots crunched on the ground as they walked, not speaking to each other. Finally Marlena spoke up.

"What happened to your uniform?"

Spock huffed."Mr. Scott is an imbecile," he answered drily. There was silence once again.

Then Merlane asked, "So, your story? Was that what happened? He thought you were plotting against him?"

Spock nodded.

"Yes. Part of the plot was to fill the ship rumor mill with stories that I had something nasty planned in order to redirect the Captain’s suspicion from the real plotters. When he confronted me about it, he asked over and over if it was true. I did everything I could to convince him it wasn't. I confessed my complete loyalty to him and my never ending devotion. I had even proposed to him, but he refused it and to believe me." Spock listened to his own voice and heard sadness creeping in. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Marlena watching him.

"You know, he did the same thing to me," she said after a beat.

Spock didn't look at her but nodded. "I know. For the record, I never believed it for a moment. I think you loved him more than I did," Spock said. Marlena looked down as they walked. "I tried to tell him that you would never conspire against him, but he seemed convinced otherwise. Next thing I knew, you were gone. What did he do?" Here Spock stopped and turned to looked at Marlena.

She faced him and sighed. "Oh, the usual” Marlena said. “He screamed, he threatened, he stomped around all puffed up and about half insane. He tried to make me confess, but I told him over and over that it wasn't true. After a while he deflated and told me if I confessed, he would let me go. That he didn't want to hurt me because of our history. I told him that I already planned to leave. That I knew about you and him, and I wasn't going to stand by idly while I was replaced. He struck me - repeatedly and then I hit him back. Then I left. "

Spock stared down at his boots then back to Marlena. "I am sorry," he whispered.

"No, you're not, but that’s okay, because Kirk only liked me because I was pretty, and fun, and would on occasion fuck him up the ass with a strap-on. Once he had you, he didn't need me, and he didn't love me. Oh, I think on some level he cared about me the best way he knew how, but he loved you, at least at one point."

Spock swallowed hard, feeling heat rush to his face. "He never lo─"

"He did!" Marlena interjected. She stepped closer to Spock and jabbed him in his chest. "You wanna know how I know this? You got to call him by his name. He let you call him James. Not Kirk, not Tiberius, but James, and he would light up and look so happy when you did. I hated you for it, you know? Because the one time I tried to call him by his name I received a split lip for it."

Spock blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he shut it. Marlena stood before him, her head held high and her lower lip trembling. They stood face to face in silence.

Finally Spock said, "We should continue. There isn't much time, and we still have a lot to do."

Marlena nodded and they started back down the path in silence.

 

~*~

The courtyard of the castle proper was bustling. From under a grate, Spock watched as another patrol of guards passed by. He grit his teeth and swore.

"That bad?" Marlena asked from behind him.

"There are soldiers everywhere. They are moving in packs of no less than four, and they seem to making rounds. It would seem that the Mayoress is determined to capture us," he said as Marlena moved forward and peered out of the grate as another patrol went by.

"Well, that is unfortunate," she said and Spock understood her meaning. They were not here to kill, but neither would give a second thought to it if that got the job done. Beside him, Marlena reached for the bag that she had been carrying and pulled out Spock's phaser. Spock reached for it, only to have Marlena to pull back.

"Um, excuse you," she said.

"That is my phaser," Spock said matter-of-factly.

Marlena took the weapon and tucked into her belt. "Well, I'm borrowing it. A girl’s gotta be able to defend herself."

Spock's minds poured through a million different reactions to that comment but in the end he gave up. "Fine, just give it back to me when this over."

"Sure thing. Oh yeah, here's the rest of your stuff." She tossed Spock the bag and he reached in, recovering first his dagger then the hyperspanner. He affixed them to his person and saw Marlena watching him with an expectant stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? Not even a thank you? God, you've spent too much time around Kirk."

"I will thank you when this is over, and not before," Spock said. He ignored the face Marlena made. They both watched as another patrol went by.

"We need a distraction," Spock muttered.

"Yeah, and I don't think my boobs will cut it this time."

Spock gave a nod and thought. There had to be something.

"I know," he said after a minute.

"What?" Marlena said.

"A jailbreak will distract the guards. I need you to go rescue Justin from the dungeon," Spock said, taking Marlena by the shoulders.

"Oh, hell no. I am not sticking my neck out to rescue your new toy!"

"Please?"

Marlena crossed her arms over her chest. "No. Besides, aren't you going to try to win Kirk back?" She snapped.

Spock averted his eyes. "I never said that, and those weren't my orders. I was simply told to stop him from any further attacks. Besides, once he is stopped, there is no telling what the Fleet will do to him, so I could take the Enterprise and..." His voice trailed off.

Marlena started wide eyed at him. "You would do that?"

"It not like this is the first time something like that has ever happened!" Spock said quickly. He could feel his face flush, and he was aware of how ashamed he felt.

Marlena's eyes bore into him. "Yeah, but that was never you. That was the whole thing about you and Kirk. You didn't do that kinda thing to each other." Marlena's tone was like a slap in the face.

Spock let her go, taking a step back. "Well, that's gone now. He never trusted me, because if he had, he never would have believed those rumors. He never would have accused me or attacked me. I was the one that did everything in that relationship, you know that, and yet I was the one punished. So why should I not get something for my efforts? I won't be allowed to go back to Gol, so why not?"

Marlena stood and looked at him for several seconds before she just sighed and shook her head. "Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night. Fine, I'll go get your toy. I'll take him outside the gates to Chris, and we'll wait for you there."

Spock watched as she bent over to pick up and rock. She opened the grate a bit and threw it. A couple guards that were nearby heard it hit and moved away toward the sound. Without another word or even looking back at Spock, she crawled through the hole. Spock listened to the sound of her boots on the cobbles as she tottered away.

In the dimly lit sewers, Spock reflected on what she had said. _So, it would seem I am a traitor after all. I am sorry, James._

He sighed and looked out the grate. There were no guards around, so he quickly moved out of the sewer and into the courtyard. He looked around for cover. He ducked behind the nearest structure, which was the executioner's platform. Spock listened to man call out his wares, impressed that the man was offering two hangings for the price of one.

Suddenly it grew quiet and a shadow fell over him. Spock peered up and saw a black hooded face staring down at him. "Hello, there. You looking to have someone executed?"

"No, and I am hoping to avoid that fate myself," Spock answered.

"Ohhhh, are you the guy that's running around here whoring himself and pissing people off? How do you do?"

Spock jerked back, aghast. "What? I am not, and how dare you say so!"

The executioner held up his hands. "Whoa there, friend. No offense meant. That's just what people are saying. Honestly, you could have told me 'no' and I would have believed you. You don't look anything like your posters." One of the man's hands disappeared and came back holding a piece of paper with something on it.

Spock stared at it, horrified. "I look nothing like that!"

"I know. The nose is too big and they got the ears all wrong. Not to mention your hair isn't that color.”

"I feel as though I should complain," Spock grumbled.

"It wouldn't do any good," the hooded man said.

"No, I suppose it would not," he said dejectedly. Then he straightened up. "Wait a minute. Why are you not alerting the guards of my presence?"

The executioner gave a shrug. "I wasn't sure it was you at first, and now even though I know it is you, you seem like a nice guy, so I don't wanna get you into trouble."

Spock blinked up at the man. "Oh. Ummm, thank you.”

"Oh, sure thing, friend. So what are you doing? Are you here to execute someone? Are you a spy? Are you from an evil alien race that’s bent on enslaving our planet?" The more questions the man asked, the more excited he became.

"No," Spock said.

The hooded man deflated. “Oh, well that's disappointing.”

"I am here to stop an alien invasion," Spock added.

The executioner brightened "Really?"

"Yes. Do you wish to assist me?"

"Hell yeah! What do you want me to do?" The man's excitement was almost infectious.

Spock shifted his position closer and heard his clothing rip.

"Well, first thing is you can find me something else to wear," Spock said his voice dripping with anger.

"Sure thing," the hooded figure said and he was gone. He reappeared a few seconds later and tossed down a bundle of clothing. "See if those fit," he called down. Spock looked at the clothes and then back up at the man. "I knit," the executioner said in way of an explanation.

Spock gave a nod and darted towards a nearby alley. After he had changed into his new clothes, which were almost an exact fit, how lucky was that, he turned around and bumped into the executioner.

"So they fit?" the man asked.

Spock, suffering from the effects of a near heart-attack from the surpise, attempted to catch his breath.

"Yes, " he said after a moment. He peered at the hooded figure. "Won't someone wonder why you are not on your platform?"

"Nah. I make my own hours, so I just put up my end of day sign. I doubt anyone will need an execution today, anyhow. So what now?"

Spock pursed his lips in thought. "I need to speak to the Merlin. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, sure. He is in his tower tinkering with stuff. Why do we need to see him?"

"I need to see him to convince him to raise the shields. You do not need to attend." Seeing the dejection on the man's face even through the hood, he added, "but if you wish to assist me further, you can join my associates out in the woods. They are waiting for me to finish here and then for the aliens to arrive."

The executioner hopped up and down with glee. "Oh goodie! An adventure! I'll head out right away. This is exciting."

Spock peered at the man, not bothering to hide his bewilderment. "Yes, it is," he said carefully. "Now off you go. I have work to do."

Spock watched as the executioner all but skipped away. He sighed and wondered what kind of man works part-time at executions but knits and gets excited over something like an invasion.

__Well, not everyone has lived as a colorful life as we have._ _

Spock considered this and agreed. It was a sad fact that most people's lives were boring. 

_Not mine though._

At that moment there was a shouts of "The prisoner's escaping!" and "All I saw were two perky pink nipples, and then I was hit over the head." Ah, good! Marlena and Justin were on their way out. So he shouldn't dally.

Peering out of the ally and seeing that the coast was clear, Spock slipped back out into the courtyard and headed towards the tower that loomed over the rest of the castle. What better place for someone that called himself Merlin? He crossed the courtyard and ducked into the tower doorway. He ran up the steps, ever weary that any minute, soldiers could be following behind him.

After what seemed to be forever, Spock came to a large wooden door. Stopping to catch his breath, because the thing with all towers is they never come equipped with elevators, Spock pressed an ear to the door. Nothing.

Carefully, he pushed the door open and looked around. If there was ever a room that was the stereotypical lab of a madman in a fantasy setting, this was it. There were dribbly candles, oddly shaped glass tubes filled with colorful liquids, even a stuffed alligator hanging from the ceiling. It was all here. It left Spock a bit dazzled.

As he stepped farther into the room, he saw more modern tech that looked familiar to him, but there seemed to be no one else around. He explored the room, hoping to find what he needed, but unfortunately there was nothing labeled "Defense system: please pull lever to raise shields in case of invasion."

Spock was examining some stairs, thinking that they might lead to more of the man's lab, when his foot hit something metallic hidden behind a curtain. Pulling the curtain aside, Spock saw a tiny robot covered in dust. Curious he wiped the dust off and read the words "Flirt-o-matic 5000."

"Curious. What does it do?" Spock reached out a hand and hit a small red button, shaped like a heart in the center of the little robot. It started to make sound, and Spock could hear gears grinding away layers of rust.

The little red eyes blinked and the robot shuddered before it pushed out, "Hello there. Tell me, do your feet hurt?" Spock blinked at it and the robot just sat there shaking. It seemed to waiting for him.

"No. Why?" Spock said wearily.

The robot gave a jerk. "Cause you have been running through my mind all day," it chirped out in its little mechanical voice.

Spock's eyebrow went up. He didn't even know why he was surprised.

“I see. Robot, I have a question for you,“ Spock said. “Where is the Merlin?”

The little robot gave another shudder and started beeping. "Error: 542. Rejection detected. Must enable defense lowering technique" Spock watched as the robot's center opened and a martini glass appeared on a tiny platform.

"May I offer you an alcoholic beverage?" chirped the robot.

"No, thank you."

"How about a dance, hot stuff?"

"Cute, but no."

Now the little robot looked disappointed. It shuddered and there was a rattling sound.

Spock tapped on the little robot. "Tell me, what is that sound you are making?"

The robot gave another shake, the rattling louder than before. "Those are my nuts. They are loose. I would give anything if someone would tighten them for me." Spock gave the little robot a withering expression, but shrugging his shoulders he pulled out the hyperspanner.

"Anything?”

"Oh, yes. Please, baby. I will make it worth your while," the robot pleaded. Spock watched as another panel on the robot's front moved aside, revealing two large nuts and a bolt.

Spock glared. "I hope you know that I do not just do this sort thing for anyone. I'm not that sort of Vulcan," he said.

"Oh, of course not," the tiny robot replied. Spock bent down and set the hyperspanner to the first nut. The robot shuddered as Spock started turning the tool, and moaned. Spock stopped and stared at the robot.

"Why did you stop? That felt good," it droned.

"I do not think I'm entirely comfortable with this," Spock answered but gave the hyperspanner another turn. The robot made a happy little noise, and its little red eyes were shaped like hearts. Spock sighed as he worked. He could only image now how he would record this for posterity later

__Personal log: Reporting Commander Spock:_ _

__Dear Diary,_ _

__You will never guess what happened to me today..._ _

The robot gave another moan as Spock moved to the second nut and set to work on it.

"I will have you know that I am not touching your bolt," Spock stated.

"Ohhh, that's okay, baby. This is good enough right here. Oh, yeah, like that. You are very good at this."

Spock winced. He thought over everything he had ever done in his life and this was the dirtiest he had ever felt. Given all the time he spent with James, that was really saying something. He gave the nut one last turn and stood up.

"There. Now I would like your help," Spock said trying to sound haughty.

The little robot chirped happily. "Sure thing, sugar-tits, but watch out behind you."

"Wha─" Spock turned in time to be hit hard over the head with a candlestick.

 

~*~

Spock groaned as he came to and found himself in a tall cage. He sat upright on the floor of the cell and peered around. He was still in the Merlin's lab and it would seem that The Merlin had joined him. The man looked like what Spock would have expected. He was tall, thin, with white hair that trailed past his shoulders. He was not wearing a conical hat like in the storybooks, but he was wearing a white robe that dragged along the ground behind him. He also had a beard, but it seemed to be affixed to his face with some wire. In a corner, Spock saw the Flirt-o-Matic trembling.

Spock cleared his throat, "Excuse me?

The Merlin jumped and turned from the workbench where he was standing. He strode up to the cage and peered down at Spock. His stare was impressive, but Spock had learned to stare people down from his grandmother. The Merlin looked away and stepped back.

"So you are awake then?" the Merlin shrieked.

The high-pitched sound of the man's voice made Spock wince. "Yes. I demand to know why you attacked me and placed me in this cage."

"For science!" the Merlin squawked.

Spock stood up and gripped the bars of his cage. "What? I do not understand. Do you mean to run tests on me?" The Merlin nodded and one of the wires holding his beard on came loose. Spock watched as the man swore and struggled to fix it.

Once the beard was back in place the Merlin started talking. "I have already spoken to the Mayoress, and she gave me permission to run experiments on you, so long as I don't let you out of the tower. I have been waiting for so long for a test subject. I will have to adjust some of my experiments due to the fact that you are Vulcan, but it will be worth it for the final outcome."

Lifting an eyebrow, Spock frowned at the man. "As one scientist to another, I understand your excitement, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to experiment on me."

The Merlin's brow wrinkled in puzzlement. "Eh? Why not?"

"Because I am busy. I need you to raise your shields and let me go to confront the leader of an alien force that is bent on conquering your home world."

For the longest time, the Merlin stared at Spock, his expression dazed. Then he started laughing, throwing his head back so that his false beard flipped up and over his head. Spock's own expression remained impassive, and when the Merlin stopped laughing (and fixed his beard), he blinked at Spock in surprise.

"Oh, you're serious," he said.

"What part of what I said made you think I was not?"

"Uhhh, all of it? It doesn't matter. I'm not letting you go. I don't care who you are or what you are doing. It isn't happening." With that, the Merlin flipped his beard behind him and whisked out of the room leaving Spock alone.

_This is a fine mess you have gotten yourself into. Now what?_

He examined his cage and rattled the bars. They were secure enough, and he had nothing to pick the lock with. He slumped back down to the floor and tried to think. If he had his phaser, he could melt the bars. Damn you, Marlena. Wait...

He reached in his tunic and pulled out his communicator. He would just have Mr. Scott beam him back aboard the ship and then back down to the planet. It would take a little extra time, but not as long as it would take to find a way out of this cage. He flipped open the communicator and heard static.

"There is a signal jammer installed on the roof of the tower," came a little mechanical voice. Spock turned to look at the Flirt-o-Matic in its corner. It shuddered and shook. Spock moved over closer to that side of the cage.

"Can you turn it off for me?" he asked.

"Negative," the robot answered.

"Can you let me out, then?" Spock tried.

The robot gave a shudder and its little red eyes dimmed. "Negative."

Spock gripped the bars of the cage desperately. "But, little Flirt-bot. Think about all the good times we had. Please do not turn your back on me.”

Flirt-bot started moving back and forth on its little wheels. "Error: 406. Feelings of commitment and guilt. Must resist," it wailed.

"Flirt-bot! I thought I meant something to you," Spock accused.

The little robot stopped moving. It faced Spock and its little red eyes took on the shape of two hearts breaking. "Wahhh! This is most distressing. Flirt-bot wants to help the handsome Vulcan. You tightened his nuts and played with him. No one plays with Flirt-bot. No one likes Flirt-bot. But I do not want to get into trouble with my maker. Waaahhhh!"

Spock's heart went out to the little robot. He remembered being a child on Vulcan. No one had liked him either. Of course, when he got older, he killed off most of his classmates that had bullied him, but he felt that Flirt-bot really didn't have that option. He held out a hand to the little robot.

"Please help me, and I will take you back my ship with me. I have a huge lab for you to play in, and I will ensure that your nuts will never be loose again."

Flirt-bot's eye lit up and it made a happy little whirring sound. "Do you promise?"

Spock nodded emphatically. "Yes. Now let me out!" The Flirt-bot rolled over to the cage and quickly popped the lock, opening the door. Spock stood and exited the cage, patting the little robot on its head.

"Thank you. I am very much in your debt, friend," Spock purred.

"Friend?" The robot whirred. It rolled around Spock with its little mechanical arms up in the air. It made three circuits, much to the Vulcan's amusement, and then stopped in front of Spock, its little red eyes hopeful "Friends with benefits?" it chirped.

Spock gave it a dubious look. "We will discuss it later. Much later." Flirt-bot appeared to consider this, seemingly okay with the arrangement because it started circling around Spock again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spock and Flirt-bot both turned towards the door of the room, and there stood the Merlin. His face was red from rage, and he stormed into the room his arms over head.

"You! My creation! You have betrayed me. I should have turned you into scrap metal when I had the chance."

Spock heard the little robot make a frightened noise and hid behind him. Spock turned his attentions back on the Merlin and narrowed his eyes.

"You will do no such thing. If you wish to continue living, you will do as you are told and then allow us to leave peacefully."

The Merlin gave a scornful laugh. "Ha. Not a chance. I will tell you what will happen here. First..." Spock watched has the man glowed and then disappeared. There in the doorway was Marlena, phaser raised. She lowered the weapon and waved.

"There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. We need to get going, like right now!" She said stepping into the room and grabbing Spock's arm. Spock was flooded with a sense of urgency.

From behind him, Flirt-bot took one good look at Marlena and rolled out into her path. "Hello there, pretty mama! I have lost my phone number. May I have yours?"

Marlena stared dumbfounded at the little robot and then turned to Spock. "What the hell?" she said.

Spock glared at Flirt-bot before turning his attention back to Marlena.

"I have acquired it. Flirt-bot, this is Miss Marlena Moreau. Marlena, this is Flirt-bot." As Spock gave the introductions, Flirt-bot reached out and gently took Marlena's hand and brought it up to where its mouth speaker was. Marlena pulled her hand back and struggled to not make a face.

"Charmed," she said, giving Spock a questioning look. Spock merely gave her a blank one in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, did it hurt?" Flirt-bot chimed.

Marlena stared at the little robot and growled, "No, but you know what will hurt? Me taking Mr. Spock's hyperspanner and beating you about your little mechanical head."

Flirt-bot's eyes lit up and it made a little jump in the air. "Oh, I think she likes me," it intoned. Marlena glared hard at the little robot and Spock actually had to cover his mouth to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

"Damn it. We do not have time for this. Spock, the aliens are here. There are hundreds of ships that can be seen, and people are panicking. We need to raise the shields and get out of here."

That snapped Spock back and he stood to attention. "Right. Flirt-bot, I need you to find the defense systems and activate them."

"Sure things, sugar-tits," it answered. Marlena cocked her eyebrow at Spock.

He shook his head. "Do not ask. Where are the others?"

"I don't know," Marlena said.

"What?"

"I don't know. I got your toy and went into the woods. We met up with rubber boy and we waited. Then this guy with a black hood shows up and said you sent him. He told us about how you were going to Merlin. It seems that he and Chris knew each other and he asked about Will. Chris told him what happened, and then we waited. After a moment Chris asked the guy in the hood to go get something for him from his base camp, so he did. Then Justin said he had to take a piss, so he wandered off. There was a loud bang, which Chris and I followed and we found black hood dead. Of course, Chris became hysterical and ran off, leaving me alone. So I came to find you so we can blow this pop stand."

Spock blinked and then swore under his breath.

"You're thinking the same I am?" Marlena asked.

Spock eyed her, chewing on his lower lip. "I think so, but I hope I am wrong.”

Overhead there was loud clank and the sound of machinery. Flirt-bot came back and gave a little salute. "Defense systems are a go, beautiful," it chirped.

"Good," Spock said, reaching down to pick up the robot. "Let's go." He started past Marlena and down the stairs.

"Why didn't we just request a beam up from there?" Marlena called after him as Spock trotted down the steps.

"Because there is a jammer in place," he called back. They ran all the way down and out into the courtyard, where the Mayoress and her guards were waiting.

"There they are. Men, arrest them," the Mayoress growled. Spock dropped Flirt-bot and heard Marlena curse. Flirt-bot gave a cry and ran away, its little wheels squeaking loudly as it went.

Slowly the guards surrounded them. Marlena raised the phaser and fired, hitting one guard before she was taken down by four others. Spock pulled out his dagger and fought several of them before he too was taken down. He was picked up and dragged over to the Mayoress, who glowered at him.

"You have caused enough trouble here, haven't you?"

Spock peered back at her, his face placid. "Are you aware that you are under attack?"

"Ha! Take them away, " the Mayoress said. Spock and Marlena were both dragged to the dungeon. Spock stood stock still at the bars while Marlena sat on the bench and sighed.

"You know, if Kirk was around he would come get us and burn this whole damned place to the ground," she said wistfully. Spock nodded. It would seem that he wasn't the only one that missed their old captain.

"Would you have really tried to take the Enterprise from him?" Marlena asked.

"No. I might talk big, but when push came to shove, I would have never had acted on it. I would have taken Justin and returned to my old post as First Officer, if allowed."

He did not turn around to see her face, but Spock could imagine the look she was giving him.

"So you would still take your new toy with you?" she said scornfully.

"Why not? James wouldn't want me if he was allowed to captain the Enterprise again. Where is the sense in being alone if one does not have to be," he said.

"Even if..."

"We don't know that for sure," Spock answered. Marlena said nothing else and a silence draped over them, which was unfortunately broken when the gate guard from before came in.

"Well, lookie what we have here," he sneered. Spock rolled his eyes and blew out a sigh. He heard Marlena groan.

"If you are here to sleep with either of us, please just go away," Spock said icily.

The guard made a face. "Yeah, as if. I wouldn't waste my breath on either of you.”

"Then why are you here?" Marlena asked as she stood from the bench and walked up to the bars of the cell. The guard backed up a step before he reset his cocky expression.

"I'll tell ya," he started but they watched as he glowed for a second and vanished. Behind him stood Chris holding Spock's phaser uncertainly and looking pale. From behind him came Flirt-bot, beeping excitedly.

"Whoo! We did it!" it exclaimed while it popped the lock on the cell door. Spock gave the little robot an amused look before turning his attention to Chris, who was staring at the phaser in his hand, looking ill.

"Excellent work," he intoned. "Given the evidence that you have never used a firearm before, you still managed to use it competently. Please allow me to reward you by taking it off your hands."

"What? Oh! Yeah, Sure thing!" With exaggerated care, Chris handed the weapon over to Spock, who took it with an understanding nod of his head. In the cell, Marlena watched this exchange with a bemused expression while Flirt-bot gabbled excitedly at her to gain her attention.

"We should go. Tell me, what is the situation out there?" Spock spoke to Chris who was staring off in the direction of where the guard once stood. Gently, Spock prodded him with a finger and the man came to.

"Uh, it's bit crazy. The shields are up but that only protects the castle and surrounding areas. Everything else is exposed and being destroyed as we speak. The king hasn't made any official statements, and the Mayoress is denying anything is amiss."

"So it’s a clusterfuck," Marlena added. Chris nodded.

Spock closed his eyes and thought. "Chris, how many men do you have that are able to fight? We may need them," Spock asked.

Chris toed the ground and looked away. "Including myself... Ahhh well it's just me really. And the Sneep," he said, ashamed.

"What is a Sneep?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh the sheep hybrids we breed on the planet."

"I was wondering what those were called," Spock said to himself.

Marlena huffed. "Yeah, but that doesn't help us.”

Spock nodded, raised his phaser, and sighed. "No, it does not. At this time, we need to make our way back to the sewers and out of the castle's grounds."

"Are you mad? That is where the fighting is," Marlena shouted.

"Exactly. That is where James will be. Come. Chris, you and Flirt-bot may joins us."

Flirt-bot cheered and Chris shrugged his shoulders "Why not? I don't have anything better to do, and I feel I might be safer with you two than on my own.”

"Good. Now we must locate Justin, and we will be off," Spock said Everyone gave him blank stares.

"No one has seen him since we were all in the forest," Chris said.

Spock met Marlena’s eyes and then looked away. "Very well. I will find him. You go on ahead." He tossed Marlena his communicator. "If you run across trouble, have Mr. Scott beam you back up to the ship. I will be along shortly."

Marlena made a face but took the device and pulled Chris toward the door. "Come on then," she said giving Spock one last look over her shoulder.

Flirt-bot trailed after them but not before he hugged Spock’s leg and chirped, "I love you."

After they had all left, Spock looked around the holding cell for anything that could be useful before he too exited back out into the courtyard. It was quiet. No one was out and the silence made Spock's ears hurt. He wondered where Justin could be. His first thought was to head back to the mayor’s home, thinking that his new toy would be there waiting for him, but that didn't seem right.

Justin had not liked it there, so somewhere else? The gardens outside the castle? Good a place as any. He started toward the gates when a cry for help caught his ears. It didn't sound like Justin, but he didn't want to ignore it, just in case.

He headed toward the sound which took him into one of the large towers. He came into a large room with lots of tapestries. In the center was the mayor holding Boner close to his chest, and the Mayoress towering over him with a phaser.

“Ten years I have put up with you and your simpering ways. I have had enough!" she shouted. Spock watched as she pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. The Mayoress stared down at the weapon in shock while her husband cried into Boner's glossy coat.

Spock sighed and stepped forward. "You have to charge them, you know," he said approaching her. Both the mayor and his wife stared at Spock as he walked up to them. The Mayoress turned the phaser on him, and Spock gave her a pitying look.

"Madam, I can understand wanting to kill your spouse. Believe me, I watch every relationship around me dissolve into such, but really this is not the best time since there is an invasion happening."

The Mayoress threw the phaser down and wailed. "Do you know what it is like to married to a weakling of a man? I have waited my whole life to loved by a real man, and I get this pathetic creep and his dog." She turned her glare back toward to her husband who cowered before her.

"I know there is an invasion happening and what is he doing? He is hiding. Hiding! I can't stand it. I want someone that will save me from enemies. Not run away and cry."

Spock blinked at her and pursed his lips. "Why do you desire this so much?" he asked finally.

The Mayoress stopped to think about this. "I- I'm not sure. That’s just what I thought happened." She frowned, her brow wrinkled in thought.

Spock gave a nod and went up to her. He patted her arm kindly. "That is what I thought. But why would you need someone to rescue you? Shouldn't you be able to rescue yourself?"

The Mayoress puffed up, slapping Spock’s hand away. "Of course I can. What do you take me for?"

"I take you for a competent individual that has let a stupid idea ruin her life and her marriage. You should be able to save yourself from threat, and if you think your husband is weak, maybe he is the one waiting for you to rescue him," Spock intoned.

The Mayoress stilled and slowly she turned to look at her husband. The man peered back at her with wide brown eyes as he clutched Boner closer to his body. Spock watched as the Mayoress’ features soften as she smiled at the mayor.

"Maybe you're right, " said as she moved toward her husband and lifted him bridal style. "Come on, babe. We're getting the hell out of here."

The mayor giggled and peered adoringly at his wife, "Oh, Maria. I have been waiting forever for this."

Spock stood and watched them leave. "I hate people," he muttered to himself and headed towards the door. A movement behind one of the tapestries caught his attention. He pulled it side and saw that there was another doorway behind it. He went through it, unable to quell his curiosity.

On the other side was a large throne room. Cobwebs hung everywhere and the stone floor was covered in a thick film of dust. There was a worn, moth-eaten carpet leading to a dilapidated throne. On the floor in front of the throne was a pile of gold and gemstones. Atop the pile was a skeleton wearing a crown.

Spock walked up to the pile and toed the skeleton with his boot. It slid off the pile, falling into a heap. The crown rolled off the head and away into a corner.

"Well, at least I finally got to see the king," he said to himself. He turned to leave when he thought he heard someone call his name. It came from behind the throne.

Spock ran a hand over the wall. It felt solid, but there was sound coming from the other side. There had to be a door somewhere. Spock’s fingers brushed over a small stone that seemed to stick out from the rest of the wall. He pressed on it, and the wall slid back.

What greeted him was an impressive garden, and in the center of it was Justin. Spock hurried over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"There you are. Come, we need to go now," he said taking Justin's arms, but Justin didn't move.

"I can't go with you, but maybe you can come with me?" the youth said.

Spock stared at him and stepped back. "Elaborate.”

"I was hoping you would understand. You seemed to be kind. I'm tired of being a serf. I have always wanted to see the universe, and now I have the chance. They promised me this.”

"You knew about the invasion?" Spock asked, his heart sinking.

Justin nodded. "I was approached by a handsome man, and he said that if I helped distract everyone, he would take me on his ship and away from here."

"You killed Chris's friend Will and the executioner."

"I had to. They knew, and they would have tried to stop it, before I could leave,"

"Why didn't you try to kill me?"

Justin blushed. "I thought about it. As soon as I saw you, I knew that was why you were here, but you were so handsome and then you said that you would take me away, so I thought we could go with the invaders together."

Spock sighed and gave Justin a mournful look. "I'm sorry." He raised the phaser and shot Justin before he even had a chance to figure out what was happening. Spock stood still and stared where Justin had been for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Oh, well," he said as he headed back into the throne room. He exited the tower and headed out of the courtyard back into the gardens outside. There was still no one in sight, and in the distance Spock could hear the sounds of screams and explosions.

Chris had said that the surrounding villages were being attacked. Spock licked his lips, kicking himself. He may have failed. One could only imagine what the Brass would do to him. He started towards the forest when he caught sight of a man coming towards him.

Spock had never seen him in full armor before, but it was a good look for him. The armor was all black, trimmed in red and gold. Behind him, a red cape blew in the wind. On his head was a laurel made of gold that shone in the light of the sun. Spock's heart flipped and his knees grew weak.

"James," he whispered to himself and then louder at the figure he shouted, "James!"

The figure stopped and peered at him as Spock cantered towards him. He turned his head to one side as Spock stopped in front of him.

"James, oh good, I found you. Excellent. I need to speak to you. I do not know what happened that night, or where you have been, but you have to stop this madness. I know that you have always secretly wanted to be Caesar, but there are other ways of going about ruling the Empire. The old fashioned way of deception and murder works well, and I know that you are not above getting a little blood on your hands." Spock laid a hand on the armored shoulder.

"Let us go back to the ship, and we can go from there.” James stared at Spock's hand and then at Spock directly, his expression never changing. Then he sneered and backhanding Spock.

The metal gauntlet struck Spock hard and knocked him to the ground. He started at James in surprise as he towered over him. Spock look into James’ eyes and something nagged at him from the back of his mind.

__Something is wrong..._ _

"James, are you still angry at me? Why? I was not trying to kill you. I would never. Please, you must believe me." Spock moved to stand only to kicked back down. The boot reared back again and caught Spock in the face. He heard something crack, and he could feel blood on his face. Above him James pulled out a short sword and raised it up. He kicked Spock again and pinned him down with his boot.

"James, please - I am sorry," Spock said, realizing these would be his last words to his captain. James drew his lips back over his teeth, the visage horrifying. He started to bring sword down, and Spock shut his eyes and waited for the blade to strike him down.

What he felt was the cold floor of the transporter pad under him and his clothes uncomfortably small. Opening his eyes, he peered into the worried face of Marlena.

"Shit, he fucked you up good," she said. She was back in her old uniform and she stepped off the pad and moved over to the COMM. "Sickbay, we need somebody up here now." She looked back at Spock and added "bring some pain killers and a stiff drink."

Spock heard McCoy give a response. He lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. He heard the others talking.

"Is he alright?" That was Chris. Oh good, he was safe.

"Does it matter?" That was Mr. Scott, the drunken prick.

"Scotty, shut the fuck up." Ah, Marlena. My hero.

"What’re you gonna do? You don't have rank and no pull anymore, lassie."

"I can simply kick your ass from one side of the room to the other, and don't think for second I can't because we both know from experience that I can." Spock lay there and imagined Mr. Scott's face. It was wonderful.

"Maybe we should do something to stop the flow of blood?" That was Flirt-bot. Spock was really starting to like that little robot.

He heard the door open and McCoy grumble, "Alright where is he? Ah, shit!"

Spock's vision was suddenly filled with McCoy frowning down at him. "What the hell happened to you?" he growled, helping Spock to sit up.

Spock heard his clothes rip but he didn't care as McCoy first cleaned the blood from his face and then set to work setting his nose.

"He found Kirk, and Kirk wasn't too happy about it," Marlena supplied.

"No," Spock said. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Come again there, Spock," McCoy requested. He was holding a setting beam over his face and Spock winced as the cartilage in his nose knitted back together.

"It was not James," Spock said.

"It sure as hell looked like him on the view screen," Mr. Scott said. Marlena nodded.

Chris, who was now in a standard blue tunic, was biting his lip. "You're sure that wasn't your captain?" he asked.

"I am sure. It was not him. I thought something was off at the time, but did not really think about it then. I realize now though he did not recognize me. At all. There is no way that was James."

McCoy finished with the beam and gave Spock a skeptical look. "Well, if it wasn't him, then who was it?"

Spock rose unsteadily to his feet and groaned. "That is what I am going to find out," he said as he stretched and the back of his pants ripped. "But first, someone find me a fresh uniform, and Mr. Scott, please adjust the transporter while I change and think of a plan of attack."

Marlena stepped forward with a bundle of clothes. "What are you going to do? Beam back down there?"

Spock took the clothes and shook his head. "No. I am going to beam aboard the enemy ship."

 

~*~

Spock opened his eyes and gone was the transporter room of the Enterprise. This room was dark and covered in shadows. Outside he could hear the clanking of armored footsteps. He listened to them fade away and then checked himself. He should have been content with the fact he had clothes on and technically did fit, but actually looking at what he was wearing made his ears burn with embarrassment.

His uniform jacket had been replaced with a blue shimmering sleeveless top. It had gauzy cuffs at the shoulders and a high collar that lined up with the bottom of Spock's jaw made out of the same sheer material. The neckline dipped down into a low V and stopped right before his navel.

As bad as the top was, the shorts were the worst. Yes, shorts. They had to be the shortest shorts Spock had ever seen. They fit, but they were cut was right up to the bottom of his buttocks, and they were just tight enough to leave very little to the imagination.

Then there were his boots which looked like his standard footwear, but the tops came up past his knees and stopped at his thighs. The whole picture was somewhat rather tasteless. Spock clicked his tongue and tried to be thankful that least he had a weapon. Now to find James.

Pressing his ear to the door, he listened to see it anyone was coming. Hearing nothing, he slipped out of the room and started down a long dark corridor. There were red lights in the floor, and they did not illuminate the area very well at all. Some of the lights were out. That was even less helpful.

As Spock moved down the hallway, he heard the clanking of armor and ducked into a doorway. He watched as large armor-clad figures marched past. They were wearing helmets, so Spock had no idea what they looked like, but they were humanoid. After they were gone, Spock continued his trek.

Spock had to duck into another room after another patrol came by. This time he looked around and found that he was in a main control room. Carefully, he looked over everything, making sure not to touch anything, least he set off an alarm of some kind. There was a map of the ship and on it was marked "Throne Room." Spock surmised that was where he would find the phony James and maybe gain some understanding of what was really happening.

He memorized the path and moved along, making sure to stay out of sight of the armored figures as they passed by. Eventually he came to a large set of double doors. They were ornate with carvings and gems set in the metal. Spock placed a hand to one of the stones, and slowly the doors swung open.

The room beyond was more elaborate than the doors and Spock made a face at the gaudiness of it. The walls were cream and a soft rose color. There was velvet everywhere in red, gold and black, as curtains and cushions. The black marble floor was covered in rose petals, and their perfume filled the room.

To Spock, this just proved that this wasn't his James. The room was decadence at its worst. The only thing missing were scantily clad slaves. Actually, James wouldn't mind that part.

Stepping farther into the room, the doors swung shut behind him. Spock gave them a quick look over his shoulder before he returned his attention in front of him and pulled his phaser out. A panel in the wall slid back and in stepped "James." He was still dressed in his armor, his gold laurel wreath still shining. He stepped in front of the stairs and stood watching Spock.

"Who are you?" he said, his voice deep and full of command.

Spock lifted his chin as he answered. "I am Spock, and I am here for James Kirk."

The figure narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. "Kirk is no more. Only Lord Tiberius remains."

Tentatively, Spock stepped forward and the figure did the same, his foot falls carrying more confidence.

"I know you are not James. I only want to know what has happened to him and if I can take him with me."

The figure smiled and stepped forward again. "What you want is nothing to me. I will be kind and let you leave."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "And if I refuse?" he asked.

The figure stopped smiling. "I will kill you.”

"So be it," Spock said. The figure leapt. He seemed to rise straight up into the air and sailed towards Spock. Spock dropped and rolled out of the figure’s way before he landed on top of him.

Rising to his feet, Spock watched as the figure turned towards him. The figure watched him for some time before he smiled again.

"You offer a challenge. Excellent." Suddenly he was airborne again, and once more Spock rolled out his way. "You can't hope to beat me, little Vulcan. Give up and I will kill you quickly. I can be kind like that."

Spock moved out the figure’s way again and ducked behind the stairs. He would have to shoot the figure. He couldn't outmaneuver him. He was too fast, too strong.

Listening, Spock waited until he knew that the figure was going to be in the right place. He rolled out from behind the stairs and fired. It struck the figure dead in the chest, and he froze before falling to the ground.

As he landed, his armor clanked loudly on the floor. Spock stood over him and watched as he tried to move. Spock took no chances and shot again. This time the figure did not move and the hazel eyes took on a glassy shine before they started to melt.

Horrified, Spock stepped back as the whole body started to melt and turn into some kinds of organic ooze. Spock started at the empty armor and the puddle it laid in. Inside he felt equal parts elated and disgust. He knew it had not been James, yet he had not expected this.

Backing away from the mess, Spock tried to open the large double doors, but they were stuck tight. Spock remembered the panel that the figure had entered the room by and headed towards it, still not looking at the mess as he went by.

The doorway led to a dark hallway that seemed to be a separate part of the ship. It was lit with tiny white lights every few feet and ended at a plain-looking door that seemed to have no means to open it.

Spock peered at the door and the door frame, running his hands over them in hopes of finding a switch. When one did not present itself, Spock considered his options. He really couldn’t go back because the way was blocked and could very well be guarded by now. This way was blocked too, but there may or may not be guards. So this was still the better of two evils. It was only a matter of figuring out how to get the door open.

Spock studied the door some more and saw where he could pry it open. He replaced his phaser on his belt and, wedging his fingers in the space where the door met the wall, he pulled it open. He pushed it all the way back and once again taking his phaser back in hand, he stepped forward.

Of all the things Spock was expecting, it was not a large bedroom. A large four-poster bed covered in overstuffed pillows, a fluffy comforter and sheer drapes sat to one side. There was a dresser that was empty, save for one set of flimsy gold shorts and a pair of black cotton sleep pants. Over by the bed there was a nightstand that was filled with an assortment of sexual aids. Spock blinked, slowly shutting that drawer and picked up a white holo album labeled in gold leaf, "Our Wedding." It was empty.

Setting that back down, Spock peered around again. It was a nice room, but it was obvious that no one used it. Or hadn't started to use it. Everything seemed new and still in their original packaging. Even the items in the adjacent bath had that 'never been touched' feel to them.

So if no one used this room, what was it for? Spock caught sight of the holo album again and something clicked into place. No one used it now, but would later -As a honeymoon suite.

__What? No. No, that wasn't right. James would never... He didn't want to bond with us and..._ _

__...and that means what, exactly?_ _

Spock frowned, feeling utterly dejected. Of course James didn't want to be with him, but someone else? Who knows? Maybe he had found some flexible youth that captured his heart, as small as it was, and they were going celebrate their victory over the Empire with a wedding.

__But that doesn't explain the fake James. That doesn't explain why he would do this in the first place._ _

Spock continued to looked around and found a control panel in the wall beside the bed. There were too many buttons on it, but Spock pressed the one labeled "lift." The room filled with a loud mechanical whirring and shook violently.

The movement knocked Spock onto the floor and he landed face down. Lifting his head, he was dumbstruck with what he saw.

A piece of the floor had disappeared, and from the hole a long cylindrical tube rose up. Inside the tube was James, surrounded by a blue liquid. He had been stripped of all his clothes and eyes were shut. His mouth and nose were covered in the mask that had a number of smaller tubes sticking out of the back of it. They trailed down to the floor of the cylinder and disappeared.

Standing and moving over to it, Spock placed a hand to the glass, watching as James bobbed in the fluid.

"James?" Spock whispered. He went back to the panel by the bed and looked over the buttons. There was one labeled “open.” Spock smashed with his fist and turned back to the tube.

It slowly drained and the glass started to lift. Spock ran over to the tube and caught James as he fell out. Spock pulled the mask off James face. As he removed it, the air and food tubes that had been placed up James's nose and down his throat came out with a sickening sound. Once gone, James lay in Spock's arms not moving. Spock slapped his face and thumped his bare chest.

After several thumps, James gasped and opened his eyes.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he peered around the room. His eyes fixed on Spock. "Mr. Spock, report," he commanded.

Spock felt his heart swell. "It is good to see you too, James," he said. James glared at him. He pulled from Spock's hold and stood up, only to fall back down. Spock shook his head as he watched his captain hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"I am going to assume that you have been in stasis for some time. You do not seem to have anything wrong with you, but you have been inactive for so long, your body will have to get used to its own weight again.”

James rolled onto his back and stared up at Spock. "What are you babbling about? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Staring down at his Captain, Spock knelt and helped James sit up. James continued to berate him the whole time. Finally Spock took the flat of his hand and smacked his captain on the mouth. He didn't strike him hard, but James paled and stared wide-eyed at him. Spock simply remained quiet, letting one rised eyebrow to speak for him.

"You struck me?" James said in shock.

Spock shrugged and stood. "You were yelling, and right now we need to be quiet. We do not want to alert any of the guards, even though we may be too late for that. Can you can stand at all?" James attempted to stand only to fall back down. Spock sighed but, without comment, lifted his captain in his arms.

"Spock, you wanna explain what the fuck is going on? Where are my clothes? And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Your clothes?" Spock intoned and then remembered that his captain was naked. “I do not know. As for what I’m wearing… Transporter malfunction.”

Setting James down on the bed, Spock ignored the man's expression as he went back to the dresser and pulled out the first thing his hand touched, which just happened to be the gold shorts. He tossed them at Kirk, who stared at them in disgust.

"I'm not putting these on," Kirk said pointedly.

Spock walked over to the bed and pinned him down as he wrestled his captain into the shorts.

"There, now we need to go," Spock said, lifting his captain once more.

"Not until you explain to me what the hell is happening. I want to know what this place is and how I got here."

Sighing, Spock started towards to door and back down the hall. "I do not know how you got here, but this is the main vessel in a fleet of alien ships that have been systematically taking over Imperial colonies. They have been using your likeness and leading people to believe you are responsible for the invasion."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" James asked, his voice dripping with suspicion.

Spock gritted his teeth. "No. I am trying to rescue you." Spock waited for James to scoff and make a nasty remark but it never came, so he just let it be. He passed through the door that led back into the throne room and was surprised to find it was not filled with guards.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he thought that maybe this would be over soon. Of course, it never pays to think like that. At that moment, alarms started going off and the large double doors opened. In the door poured a weave of soldiers they surrounded Spock and James. Spock turned to count them all and cursed internally. James didn't bother with that as he swore openly.

"Please tell me you have a weapon?" James pleaded.

Spock gave him a withering look. "Yes. I have a weapon, but just the one, and I do not think it will help in any case." James frowned and muttered to himself. Spock heard the words "stupid Vulcan" and "snappish." As much as Spock did care about James, in that moment, it was tempting just to drop him and make a run for it.

__No. We have come too far to just leave him here._ _

__But it is pretty tempting._ _

Spock pondered if he should just run anyway, with James in tow. No, that would not work. Too many guards and James was extra weight. Hmmm. New plan, then?

Spock was brought out of his musing by James tensing up and the sound of footsteps. Turning back toward the door, Spock watched as a handsome man with dark hair and silver eyes walk into the room. He was dressed in a white robes, and he smiled kindly.

"Mr. Spock, I would presume?" the man said. In Spock's arms, James was visible terrified.

Spock bent his head down to James and whispered, "James, who is this?"

"It's Gary. Oh gods, Spock. I remember what happened. Gary took me. He brought me here. Oh gods, we have to leave. We have leave right now, oh gods." Spock listened to James babble in his terror as he shuffled through his mental files.

__Gary? Gary? Oh..._ _

"Gary Mitchell," Spock said slowly.

"The one and only. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock. I would like to thank you for taking such good care of my Jimmy. When he and the rest of crew left me to die, I was so worried about my baby, but it would seem that he was just fine. He moved onto another ship and he became Captain, which I always knew he would one day. And he got two beautiful bed mates. Though, I get the impression that he liked you the best."

"Spock, please, we need to get out here," Kirk said

"Shush. I am thinking." But he really wasn't. At least, not about getting them free. He was remembering the tales of horror that James had told him about his ex, Gary Mitchell. That Gary had been fine until one day there had been an accident on board the ship and he started to exhibit powers. Powers that allowed him to hear thoughts, lift things with his mind, create matter out of thin air. Their Captain sought to use this power for his own gain, but Gary had already figured out that he was going to use it to benefit only himself. His first prize was none other than James.

It took poisoning him and dropping his body off on some deserted planet before order was restored to the _ISS _Farragut_ _. James did not like to talk about Gary, and to this day there are things that man did that made him cry in his sleep.

"Mr. Mitchell, I am not sure what this is about, but I demand that you let me and Captain Kirk pass unharmed."

Gary seemed to give this some thought before he said simply, "No." He raised a hand and pointed at Spock. In an instant, Spock was racked with full body pain. Still holding on to James, Spock dropped to his knees and screamed.

"Drop him and the pain will stop," Gary said softly. Spock fought the urge to let go. He held on to James as his captain looked on, horrified.

"Spock, let me go. I can handle Gary. " Spock looked at his Captain with tears in his eyes and nodded. He dropped James and the pain was gone. In relief, he fell over on his side and sobbed. Though blurry eyes he saw as James watched this and turn back to Gary. Gary's cold, silver eyes stared back at him.

"Gary. Babe. Umm, long time. How are you?" Spock heard the smile in James’s voice and realized that he was going to try to charm his captor. He rolled over on his stomach and attempt to pick himself off the floor, but he was still too weak from pain.

He turned his head to watch as Gary smiled, addressing James solely, "Better, now that we are together again."

"About that. We were never together. I slept with you once during our academy days and then a few more times while we served on the __Farragut_ _ , but we were never a couple. I told you that many times."

Gary's face clouded over and he narrowed his eyes. "That was then, this is now. Now I am a god. Now I can give you the whole of the universe. Now you cannot refuse me."

"I think that I can," James said. Imeddatlly, he was lifted into the air. He floated towards Gary and was lowered down to his knees. Gary reached out a hand to James.

"You cannot, because I will not let you. You will be mine, or I will kill you." Gary balled the outstretched hand into the fist. James started to gasp and choke. He clawed at his neck while Gary stared down at him, his expression passive.

From where he lay, Spock watched all of this and finally managed to scrambled to his feet. He clamped down on his mental shields and approached Gary.

"Stay back, or his entrails will paint the walls," Gary ordered.

Spock stopped half way towards them. "You do not wish to do that. Then all this would be for naught. I am merely coming to offer you my surrender."

James made a choking sound that might have been Spock's name, and Gary gave the Vulcan a wary look.

"Surrender? Why?"

"Because you are obviously more cunning and powerful than I. It is only logical for me to give up here. In fact, I wish to renounce my loyalties to the Empire and align myself with you. In the end you will obviously win, so it would be fitting to throw my lot with you."

Gary stared at Spock and then turned to look down at James, who was struggling in Gary's invisible grasp.

"You hear that, Jimmy? Even he can see the truth and in the end is not willing to die for you. You know why? Because he doesn’t love you. No one loves you, but me. I love you. I gave you everything. I made a fresh start on a desolate planet and created life. I built that life up, forced its evolution. Helped it perfect its technology. Ordered it to build armies and ships. I set out to conquer the known galaxy, to give to you as a wedding present. I made all this for you! And yet you fight me. You always fight me!"

Gary was shouting now, and Spock feared that in his rage he would kill James, but the man had actually let him go, so that James lay gasping for breath on the floor. Well, at least some of this made sense.

Gary, who was never that stable to begin with, was left alone and he played god. He created life and hatched a plan. Then he kidnapped James and stored him way until their wedding, one presumes. Obviously Gary assumed that James would either be so impressed that he would agree to the nuptials or he would just use force to make James agree.

"But that doesn't explain the clone," Spock muttered to himself.

Gary turned his attention back to Spock, looking surprised, as if he had forgotten that the Vulcan was there. After a second, Gary smiled.

"That was to acclimate everyone with Jimmy's appearance. I didn't want him actually out there where he could get hurt, or try to flee, so I made a replica of him for battle."

"I see. But why didn't you just make a clone of him in the first place? Then you would not have had to go through all this trouble."

Gary rolled his eyes and peered back to at James. "Vulcans. They have no concept of what one is willing to do for love. I don't even know why you bothered with him."

James had gotten his breath back, and he sat there on the ground, glaring at his captor. Spock took this moment to step right up to Gary. The man watched him, his hand raised, but didn't make any moves against Spock. Bowing his head, Spock lowered himself down on his knees. He heard James whisper, "You son of a bitch" and Gary laugh.

"You see, Jimmy? There is no sense in fighting me. Just relent and we can go ahead with the wedding. That way you don't have to go back into the tube. I would rather you didn't. Too many nights I watched you and longed to touch your flesh." Gary’s hand reached down again and this time carded through James's hair. James trembled, but otherwise did not move. Spock got the impression that Gary had once again forgotten him.

Quickly, Spock brought his phaser around and shot Gary in the stomach. Gary screamed and gasped as the hole spread through his abdomen. Jerking to his feet, Spock ducked Gary's flailing fist and lifted James off the floor. Around them, guards had started firing their weapons.

Spock hurried down the corridor back the way he came, this time not bothering to hide from the guards as they came around corners. Instead he plowed through them, the phaser still in hand. In his arms, James gaped at him in awe.

Spock caught sight of James's expression. Never had his captain looked at him like that, with such wonder, and Spock found it quite thrilling. He wondered if maybe, when this was all over and they were both safe (er safer) and sound on the Enterprise, if maybe James would be grateful. Perhaps even to the point of a reward? The mere thought of his captain bestowing him with his favors pushed Spock to go faster.

Before them was the control room that Spock had passed before. Quickly he ducked into it as he heard the sound guards barreling down on them. Shutting the door behind them, Spock set James down and set on the computers before him.

Shakily, James got to his feet and blinked. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here," he shouted.

"Absolutely James, but I have reason to believe that my attack on your ex will not be sufficient in stopping him. Therefore, I am setting the ship to self destruct."

"You can do that?"

Spock heard the surprise in his voice and he turned toward James one eyebrow lifted in exasperation.

"It may come as a surprise you to, but I am quite proficient at computers and can find my way around an operating system with ease." He didn't bother hiding the snarky tone in his voice. James should know this, and if the man had bothered to pay attention to something other than himself, he would.

Color rose to James's cheeks as he looked away. Spock in turn turned back to the panel in front of him. Outside, they could hear the sounds of the guards attempting to tear down the door to the room.

"There. That should give us a few minutes at least. Can you run?" Spock turned back to James who was watching the door, his face pale. James open his mouth and then shut it. Spock didn't bother waiting for another reply.

Handing James the phaser, Spock lifted him back into his arms and hit the control for the door with a foot, In his arms, James raised the phaser and started firing at the waiting soldiers. The attack seemed to be enough to throw them off their guard, and Spock was able to blow past the ones that James didn't hit.

They continued their way back to where Spock had originally beamed aboard the ship. The door on this room was stuck so they faced the door, James shooting as Spock pulled out his communicator.

"Mr. Scott! I have the Captain. Beam us back now!" Spock shouted into the communicator as James fired off shot after shot at the oncoming swarm. There was no answer from the engineer. Spock swallowed hard and tried again.

"Mr. Scott! You need to beam us back right now." Silence emitted from the communicator.

In his arms, Spock heard, "If that old drunk abandoned us here..."

The thought had never crossed his mind, oddly enough, but now it flooded his brain. It had been foolish to trust Mr. Scott. The man had never liked him much. How easy would it be for him to not beam them back? To just leave them to die? Very easy one would assume.

That would leave Sulu in charge of the ship for certain and when the admiralty came calling, he could just explain, "well, you know how it is. Dangerous mission. Both the Captain and Mr. Spock were lost. These things do happen." Of course. the Brass would accept that answer. End of story.

Spock shut his eyes and inhaled through his nose. He never thought about what his last moment alive would be like. Actually that was a lie. He had once thought what it would be like to die, but in the arms of his captain and at peace, but that was one more thing that he would never admit (and the thought never crossed his mind anyways, so why is anyone talking about it?), but he never figured it would be something like this.

Opening his eyes, he peered down at James. The man in his arms was white as a sheet and shaking. Spock started this mission wanting it to be finished, so he could go back to Gol. Then he had wanted Justin and to take the ship, but now he knew none of that was true. From the moment Komack mentioned that James could be involved, Spock had wanted nothing more than to find his Captain.

"James?" he said softly. Firing off a few more shots, James looked up at him and their eyes met, making Spock's heart speed up. "I just wanted to tell you," he started and then was stopped when James started shooting again.

"I'm sure it can wait, Spock," James growled. Spock began to protest that it couldn't. That they may have been betrayed and they were going to die on this ship. So no, this could not wait, because he needed to say something and if not now then never.

"James I..." Suddenly there was the familiar tingle of being beamed and in a blink of an eye they were aboard the Enterprise. Spock stood dumbfounded on the transporter pad staring out ahead of him. There was smoke rising up from the controls and Mr. Scott stood there with Marlena, both of them looking overwhelmed and covered in greasy smoke stains.

Doctor McCoy was there beside them, wide eyed and looking tense. Beside him, Chris blinked and seemed to be trying to catch his breath. Next to him Flirt -bot  was shaking and hiccuping.

Slowly, Spock set James down and tried to look for all the world like he was not about to confess to his Captain his affection in the face of certain death. With a lift of his chin, Spock turned his gaze on Mr. Scott.

"Was there a reason you could not answer me, Commander?"

Mr. Scott puffed out his chest and marched over to the platform. "You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Cause I was too busy trying get that piece O'Junk to work and lemme tell you something, you no good halfbreed. You should be kissing mine and Miss Moreau's arses right now, because otherwise you would have been fucked, that's fer sure."

Spock maintained his haughty stance and raised an eyebrow. He was about to tell Mr. Scott where he could go when James spoke.

"Mr. Scott, I think that you have forgotten your place here. You will not address Mr. Spock in that tone, and for that matter, what the hell have you been up to that the transporter is in such disrepair?" As he spoke James seemed to slide effortlessly back into his old role. Gone was the fear and awe that Spock saw on Gary's ship. The man that was stepping off the transporter pad was his Captain through and through.

Mr. Scott backed up a few steps and lifted his hands. "Captain, well you see we have been short staffed and there have been other factors involved, so you will have ta understand..."

"I don't have to understand a goddamned thing, do you hear me? Now I want you stop making excuses and get this transporter working properly."

Mr. Scott curled his upper lip back. "Oi. You think you can just waltz back on this ship and start telling people what to do?"

At this, James smiled. He walked up to Mr. Scott and took the man's face in both hands. It was gentle thing and sent alarms off in Spock's head. Mr. Scott's head too, because the man went white. James's continued to smile as he spoke softly.

"Yes, I think I can do just that. You know why? Because this is my ship. It doesn't matter how long I have been gone or why. This is my ship and will always be my ship, and so long as you are aboard my ship, you will do as I say. Now, I'm going to give you two hours to fix the transporter, or I will make your life a living hell, and we both know that I am quite capable of doing just that. Are there any questions?"

Mr. Scott shook his head. James beamed at him, letting him go. He turned, waving off Doctor McCoy who has been running a tricorder on him the whole time he was talking to Mr. Scott, and stopped to look at Marlena. He paused, obviously surprised, and Spock watched as the surprise melted away to something more lusty.

"Marlena, you're a sight for sore eyes. How have you been?"

"I've been better," Marlena said. Spock could hear the ice dripping off her words. James, on the other hand, either didn't hear it or didn’t care. He stepped closer to her and wiped a smudge of grease off her cheek with a thumb.

"Is that so? Well, it’s awfully good to see you again. Don't think I didn't notice the uniform. Are you reenlisting? I hope so. I could use your services again."

Spock willed himself not move and strangle the man.

_How dare he? After everything I have gone through to bring him back. She doesn't even want him. How dare he?_

Marlena took a step back and met Spock's eye. It would seem that she shared the same thoughts. Keeping her voice neutral, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not reenlisting. I had to change after the transporter shrank the outfit I was wearing, and even if I was reenlisting, you couldn't pay me to offer you my services."

James dropped the grin and with a sneer raised his hand to strike her.

"I would not do that," Spock intoned suddenly.

James lowered his arm and turned to look at Spock. Narrowed hazel eyes glared at him as Spock stepped forward. "Oh really, Mr. Spock? And why not?"

Spock stopped in front of James and tucked his arms behind his back.

"Simply because had you struck her, Chris here," and Spock nodded to Chris who had snuck behind James, a hyperspanner raised in his hands, "would have struck you in turn, and I would have allowed him to do so. No offense, Captain, but you are not exactly at peak performance right now, and it would be a shame to let someone kill you when I have gone through so much trouble to rescue you."

James looked from Spock to Chris back to Spock, his face twisted in a snarl. He growled at Chris. Chris jumped back but didn’t lower the hyperspanner.

James turned to Spock, a condescending sneer replacing the snarl. "You rescued me, huh? Well, I guess you did. Good job, Spock. Hey, everyone, look! Mr. Spock saved the day! My hero." James's words oozed with sarcasm and everyone in the room turned to watch Spock. Spock just stood there, his face impassive. "So I guess you want a thank you or some shit," James said nastily.

 __Well let's see, I was pulled from training at Gol to stop an invasion. I had to beam down to a stupidly named planet, steal clothes off a dead body, talk to a bush, look a for a dog with a very inappropriate name, be sexually harassed by everyone,_ _ __was_ _ __locked up twice, have my clothes shrunken, play a marriage counselor, murder someone I had wanted to take home to fuck, get beat up twice by your clone, and save you from your psycho ex-boyfriend who had kidnapped you in an attempt to force you to marry him. And you ask if I want thanks? You fucking tell me, you horrible little man!_ _

"Captain, thanks are illogical. I was merely performing a duty assigned to me by the Admiralty. With that being said, you may wish to get checked out by Doctor McCoy, shower, dress and contact them. They will no doubt want to debrief you and make decisions about what will need to be done next. I will report to the bridge to make sure that Gary's ship was destroyed. But first, I will change and write up my report. Mr. Scott, when you are done with the transporter, please beam Miss Moreau and Chris to wherever they desire. If you will excuse me."

Spock kept his tone level and his expression never changed as he slipped past James and walked out of the transporter room. Behind him he heard the sound of Flirt-bot's wheels as the tiny robot followed him.

He marched through the ship as crew members turned to stare at him, but he paid them no mind. It wasn't until he reached his cabin that he let his shoulder slump. He looked at the floor and shook his head.

__Well, what did you expect? That he would cover you in kisses and call you a hero for real? That he would love you? Ha!_ _

__Sometimes_ _ _,_ __I hate the voices in my head._ _

He felt something cold on his hand and looked down to see Flirt-bot trying to comfort him with its little metal appendage. "I would like to state that your Captain is not very kind and that you are indeed a hero, if only to me.”

Spock regarded the robot. "Thank you," he said and patted Flirt-bot on its metal head. It made a whirring sound of happiness as he did so. Spock straightened his shoulders and turned to the fresher. Well, things are just as they were and as they always will be. What he and James shared was gone, and he needed to accept that. Spock undressed, showered and wrote up his report. He then meditated while Flirt-bot wheeled around him, chatting about nothing.

 

~*~

Footsteps echoed down the halls of the Enterprise as Mr. Spock moved along the silent ship. It was late into Gamma shift and only the most essential crew was up moving about. Spock was up because he could not sleep. Or rather he did not want to sleep. Sleep just led to him waking to a new day full of the same old thing. He thought he had missed life aboard the ship when he was a Gol, but now he realized that he had only missed James.

Sighing, Spock turned down the hall toward the turbo lift. After what happened aboard Gary's ship, Spock and James were both interviewed by Komack and two other admirals. It was all explained James had in no way anything to do with what happened.

In the end, James was given full command of the ship again and Spock was reinstated as First Officer. The only condition was that they had to go out and reclaim all the colonies that Gary's force had taken over.

As for Gary's force, it would seem that without their leader, the army fell apart, with many of the ships returning to their own world. Their path was mapped and the last that Spock heard there were imperial ships on the way to "discuss" their joining the Empire.

The day that James resumed command, they had walked to the bridge together in silence. Although as they entered the lift , James turned to him and smiled wanly. "A good day for me, eh? I got my ship, my command and I got my Vulcan. It's good to be home."

Spock merely glanced at him. "As you say, Captain," he intoned as the doors opened to the bridge and he made a beeline for the science station. Those were the last words they had spoke to each other that were not in relation to ship business and that suited Spock just fine.

Marlena had been debriefed too and after hearing how involved she had been in assisting Spock with the mission she was asked to re-enlist, but she made it quite clear that she had no intentions of doing so. Spock went to see her off as Mr. Scott readied to beam her off the ship.

"Where are you off to now?" he asked. Marlena just smiled and looked over her shoulder to Chris, who was standing on the transporter pad nervously.

"I'm going back to New Camelot with him. I wanna finish my vacation, and he asked me to visit with him there," she said coyly.

Spock looked from her to Chris and then back. "Visit?"

"Yep. 'Visit'."

"You know he's simple, right?" Spock tried.

She nodded. "Yeah, but he's sweet. He's calls me fair maiden. I have never been called anything like that, and it's different. You know what I mean?"

Spock nodded. He did.

"So will you be joining the revolution?" he asked with a trace of humor in his tone.

Marlena gave a dry laugh. "Ah no, but neither will he. Turns out he's just a sneep farmer that got sick of the Mayoress's craziness. Now, he just wants to go back to his farm, and he said I could stay with him. He's going to show me how sheer sneep for their wool. Maybe if I'm lucky we'll go looking for 'cuoco's nests.'" She gave wink.

Spock shook his head at her.

“One more thing, Miss Moreau,” Spock called out as Marlena stepped on the pad. She motioned to Mr. Scott to wait as she looked back at Spock. “Thank you,” Spock said.

At first Marlena looked surprised but then she smiled and waved her hand at Mr. Scott. Spock watched her lips form, “You’re welcome” and she was gone.

He would never say so, but he was happy for her and maybe a little jealous. In the coldness that surround him and James, Spock really missed Justin, even it was only for someplace warm to dump sperm. The boy had been pretty.

Stopping in front of the turbo lift doors, Spock heard the familiar squeak of metal wheels.

"Mr. Spock! Wait for me!" Spock turned to see Flirt-bot rolling down the hall as fast as it could.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Flirt-bot looked up at him. "I would say the labs, but you told me to not go in there and harass the Ensigns."

"Ah, I see," Spock said, amused. "So, if you were not there, where were you?"

The little robot squeaked and hiccuped. "Ahhhh, elsewhere."

There was a small turn of Spock's lips as he tried not to smile. He had promised the robot a place on the ship in order to get out of that cage, but Spock found he liked Flirt-bot's company. He wasn't sure why, but the way it wheeled around the ship, spouting horrible pick-up lines and trying to touch the workers in the labs, amused him.

"Well, if you have indeed not been in the labs, we should go back to my cabin and play chess," Spock said as the door to lift finally opened and they both entered.

Flirt-bot's red eyes lit up and it hummed. "Yes. That would be lovely. Afterwards, will you tighten my nuts?"

Spock coughed. "No."

Flirt-bot looked absolutely crestfallen. "You never tighten my nuts anymore."

Spock gave it a meaningful look. "That was one time, and I was not aware that I was under any sort of obligation to repeat those actions."

"If I was the captain, you'd do it."

"Flirt-bot, that is enough" Spock warned. The little robot jumped. Nothing else was said the rest of the way to level five and Spock's cabin.

As Spock approached his door, he saw that it was open. He stopped and pulled out his phaser. Flirt-bot suddenly moved in front of him and wheeled into the room blind. "I will protect you," it shouted as it disappeared inside.

Spock blinked and followed after it. He didn't want anything to happen to the robot and would hate to have to try to put it back together. Inside his cabin by his desk he witnessed Flirt-bot with his mechanical arms wrapped around James's legs as the Captain swore.

"Goddamnit, Spock, call this thing off!"

"Have at you, Sir," Flirt-bot shouted as it let go of James's legs, rolled backward a little way and then charged forward rolling over James's toes. Spock sucked on his lips to keep from laughing. He fought to regain his composure as James moved to pull out his own phaser and aimed it at the little robot.

Flirt-bot took one look at the weapon, cried out and moved behind Spock. Turning to look at the robot, Spock muttered not unkindly, "My hero." Flit-bot whined but didn't move.

"You can put that away, James. Flirt-bot meant no harm. We saw that my door was open and it feared for my safety. You know how protective of me it is," Spock said, putting his phaser back on his belt.

James did the same. The two men stood facing one another for several seconds before Spock motioned for James to have a seat. Wordlessly, his captain took a chair from by the desk and straddled it.

Turning back to Flirt-bot, Spock said, "Would you leave us, please?"

The little robot looked doubtful but mumbled an agreement and wheeled itself out of the room. Spock made sure the door shut behind the robot and then faced his captain.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Captain?" He kept his tone even and he stood at parade rest. He watched as James's eyes moved over him.

"I wanted to have a talk, Spock."

This raised an eyebrow. "About?"

James shifted in his chair and he rubbed at his mouth. Spock remained still, waiting. He was intrigued. His captain seemed nervous, but about what, he wondered?

Finally after a few false starts and repeated licking of his lips, James said, "Spock, about that night."

Spock inhaled sharply, but otherwise kept his expression blank "What night would that be, Captain?"

"Do not play dumb with me. You know what night I’m referring too. I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Between us." James's voice was soft and its tone made Spock shake.

"Captain, I was unaware that there was anything to discuss." Spock's voice cracked as he spoke, but he maintained his eye contact.

James stood and faced him. "I think we both know that's a lie. Listen, Spock. When I thought that you had turned against me and I attacked you - I just wanted to say I was wrooo...."

James' mouth tried to form the word but it seem unable to say it. He tried several times before Spock's impatience finally butted in.

"Wrong, Captain?" Spock's words seemed to startle James.

He stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, and with that I would like to say I'm sssoor..."

"Sorry?" Spock supplied.

James nodded again. "Could you...?" James tried.

Spock blinked at him. "Could I what? Forgive you? For what? Listening to ship rumors? For not trusting me, even though I swore on everything that I would never betray you? For accusing me of mutiny? For refusing to listen to me when I begged you to? For refusing my explanations of what happened? For not only not allowing me to explain myself, but refusing to meld in order learn the truth? Is that what you wanted? Well, I am not sure if I want to. Now I am sure you have something important to do, so please leave." Spock's words were like ice.

James' expression turned dark. "You heartless fucking half-breed─"

Spock lunged forward, lifted Kirk up by his vest, and slammed him into the bulkhead.

"Heartless? After everything you have done and said to me, you have to gall to call me heartless? I poured my heart out to you, James. I begged you to listen to me, to love me. I gave you everything I had and then some, but it was never good enough. I even saved you. Do you know I could have left you in that tube, took that ship out, and I would have done my job, but no! I wanted to bring you home! And how did you repay me? You sneered at my gestures and humiliated me, as always. I will say this only once, James T Kirk. Leave me be!"

He moved to toss James aside, but he was caught off guard when James was kissed full on the lips. In a matter of a few seconds, he was flooded with emotions and he was not sure which were his or which were James'.

Spock pulled back, pushing James away. When his captain approached him again, Spock took several steps back, shaking his head.

“No! No. I will not allow you to manipulate me again. I cannot. Do you even know what it is like? To be under someone’s control like that? Do you? If you have any decency, please leave me alone.” He wasn't quite shouting, but his voice was hoarse and thick with barely suppressed emotions.

James stood still, his face unreadable, but Spock could see that man was shaking.

“I do know what that's like,” James said after a few seconds. He stepped forward with one foot and Spock backed away again to maintain the distance between them. Now it was James to look hurt. Spock groaned inwardly, but he did not move any closer to him.

“I do know what that is like,” James said again. “You're forgetting what I had to endure to get close to Pike. That man used me every way a person can use another human being. In the end, I didn’t kill him so much for the ship but to save myself.”

Spock didn't move but memories rushed past in his mind. Pike had been horrible, yes and while Spock had avoided the man, James hadn't. He crashed head first into Pike and was lucky to have survived.

There were nights where Spock would wander by sickbay and overhear McCoy screaming at the then young Commander Kirk. Spock never knew how extensive James’ injuries were and never wanted to know, but it was well known that they were not all physical.

Carefully, James stepped forward again and this time Spock did not move back. He another step and reached out a hand to Spock. As he did, he continued to talk.

“It is said that you judge others as you judge yourself. I know what I did to my captain, so I somehow knew that one day you would do they same to me, right?” Spock opened his mouth in outrage, but James stopped him.

“Shut up and listen. It wasn't something that I thought about often, but it crossed my mind from time to time. So when I started hearing talk around the ship that there was a plan to remove me from power and you were involved, of course I believed it. I mean, it's what I did, so why wouldn't you?

'When I caught you with the plotters, that just made it that much worse, because even though it was obvious that you were stopping them, you being there was all the proof I needed. You had turned against me. I was so sure of it. So sure that I didn't want to listen to you. I was outraged and frightened, and truth be known- hurt.

“Sure, a large part of me believed that you would double cross me, but there was another part that never imagined you wouldn't. When it was all said and done, I knew that I was wrro-wrong, but I was too proud to say it, so I left. I went planet side and sulked. Later, I realized how ridiculous I was acting, and I had every intention of coming back to the ship and apolo- apologizing to you, but then I ran into Gary. You can guess what happened after that.”

Now James was right in front of Spock, and with an outstretched hand touched his arm. Spock didn't shake off it. He just stood still and waited.

Reaching out with his other hand, James took Spock's other arm. Slowly, he moved his hands up over the blue satin fabric of Spock's jacket. Spock shut his eyes as the hands made their way up to his shoulders, stopping to give them a squeeze. They moved over Spock's shoulders, pulling James' arms behind them. Spock felt those arms lightly drape themselves around his neck, wrists crossed at the nape and there were fingers moving through his hair.

Shivering from the delicate touch, Spock parted his lips . Soft, warm lips graced his own briefly before he heard James whisper, “Thank you. For saving me.”

Spock's eye snapped open and he stared. James's expression was devoid of the usual nastiness it possessed. The hazel eyes seemed so open and full of adoration that Spock felt dizzy looking at them.

Unsure how to respond, Spock's eyes darted about the room. A hand came from behind his neck and cupped his face. He returned his gaze at his captain and watched as James gave him a warm, lopsided grin.

“No need to be shy, Spock. You saved the Empire - and me. My hero.” James's voice was dulcet and smooth. His smile was suggestive, rousing from Spock a great need. Sure, Justin had been fun, but he hadn't been James.

Once more, James pressed his lips to Spock’s, kissing him fully. Spock didn't respond, causing James to pull away from him, frowning.

“What?” he asked. Spock could hear in the man's voice that he was genuinely confused.

Spock reached up and stroked James' face. “So now you're grateful?”

James's face reddened. “I was before, but you know how it is. You can't show weakness in front of people, and there was Mr. Scott and Doctor McCoy there. I had to act the way I did.”

Spock just gave a nod, not knowing if he should believe him or not. It was hard to tell at this point if James was being sincere.

“So, how long will this last? Your gratitude? This sudden need to explain yourself and make things right?”

At Spock's words, James turned his head away. “If you're going to be like that? Long enough. I mean, nothing lasts forever.”

Spock was shocked to hear the pain in James' voice. Could it be that he was being genuine, finally, after all this time? The color on James's face deepen, and Spock decided that he didn't want to make this harder. It seemed that they both wanted the same thing, and even if it was only for this moment, Spock was going to see that they both got it.

He took James' face in both hands and turned it to face him again. He leaned in close and looked deep to those green-gold eyes. They widened, and he was aware that his Captain was holding his breath.

“Nothing, you say? Then please allow me to be your nothing. Let me consume you in my void. Make you part of me so that one is no different from the other. You will be my nothing, and I will surrender to your abyss. Together we will be nothing and devour everything in our path, so that all that is left is us.”

At Spock's words, James' pupils enlarged. He stared at Spock, his expression full of yearning. Then, slowly, he closed his eyes and tipped his face back, parting his lips as he whispered, “Yes.”

Feeling stubble under his fingers, Spock pulled James close to him. He brought his face down and softly nuzzled it before placing kisses over James' cheekbones and lips. He listened to soft gasps and felt the warmth of James’ skin.

Sliding his mouth over James's, Spock purred and took his lower lip in between his teeth. There came a moan as Spock nibbled and sucked upon it. James's breath smelled of brandy and something vaguely sweet as it hit Spock’s face.

Spock held James's face tighter as he let go of the trembling lip. He peered at James and he marveled at the flushed skin, swollen lips and hooded eyes that now regarded him with desire.

“Spock,” James breathed. Spock felt the arms around his neck tighten. Without a word, Spock leaned back in and kissed James once more. This time he aligned his lips with his captain's, delighting in how they softened and molded to his own. As they kissed, Spock moved his hands from James's face into his hair. From there, they slid down the bare shoulders and arms.

When his hands reached James', Spock pulled back once more, making a soft smacking sound as they parted. James looked quite dazzled and where Spock had mussed his hair, slightly disheveled.

Spock raised a hand up forming the ozh'esta. He brought it up to James's face and stroked his cheek. He gently reached back, taking James's wrist in his free hand and brought it up to the ozh'esta. James frowned, puzzled by Spock's actions.

“Make your hand like mine," Spock said.

James did so and looked surprised when Spock pressed their fingers together. As their fingers touched, Spock shut his eyes and sighed.

“Spock, what are you doing?”

Spock's eyes snapped open, and he looked into James's confused face. This gave Spock pause. He had never done this with James before, so of course the man was confused, but how best to explain it to him?

“I am - You see, James, this is how Vulcans display affection,” he started. James stared at their hands and then looked back at Spock, a his expression skeptical. Licking his lips, Spock continued, “But it is more than that. I find this to be arousing, but I can feel what you feel as well. Through touch I am able sense your emotions.”

That was the wrong thing to say. James suddenly jerked back. Spock caught him quickly around the waist and held him there.

“James, please. Do not deny me this. I have given you so much. Please,” Spock pleaded.

James, who had been struggling to get free, stilled suddenly. He swallowed and hesitantly brought his hand back up to Spock's when the Vulcan presented the ozh'esta again.

Slowly, Spock moved his fingers over James' and along the back of his hand. He shivered, and his breathing quickened. Spock pulled James closer to him, pushed his forming erection into his hip.

Bringing his face down, Spock peered intently into James’ eyes. Both of their mouths with open, breath coming fast as Spock's fingers quickened their movements. Spock flicked out his tongue, lightly touching James's bottom lip, before letting it retreat back into his mouth.

“This is stimulating for me,” Spock whispered. “I can experience how you respond to my advances and more.” He turned to look at their hands and then back to James. “I can sense so much from you right now. Desire, lust, longing, regret... guilt.” As he spoke, Spock's voice softened and he paused. In his arms, James was shaking and Spock was startled by what he felt next.

Gingerly, he kissed James on the lips before whispering, “I missed you too, James.”

James shook his head, but made no other movements. “This was a mistake,”he muttered.

Spock tightened his hold. “No. No, it was not. You cannot lie to me, James. Not like this,” Spock gave a nod to their touching fingers and James turned bright red. “But,” Spock cooed. “You do not need to. Not here and not to me. Never to me, James.”

Spock continued to move his fingers over James's hand as he spoke. There was pause, and then James exhaled slowly before resting his head on Spock's shoulder. Spock rested his cheek on the top of James's head and heard him sigh.

“That's right. I don't have to lie to you, do I? You hated when I would lie to you. I thought I was protecting myself, but I was being foolish the whole time.”

“Then you understand that I wanted nothing more than your trust. _"_

“Yes. Spock, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm so sorry,” James muttered into Spock's shoulder.

Giving James a squeeze, Spock whispered, “I forgive you, ashal-veh.” Abruptly James lifted his head and stared at Spock.

“You do? Why?” he said, his eyes wide, his expression doubtful. Spock released his hold on him. He brought that hand up to James's hair and petted the tawny locks.

“Because this time you mean it, and I want you back in my life. I found life without you to be long, tedious and confusing. I had nothing to hold me. That is not so with you. You are my anchor. You are my home.“

“You're my home too, Spock. I thought that being back on the Enterprise would make me feel better, that it would be the same as before, but it wasn't, and that was because we were not together.”

Spock listened to James's words and made a decision. “Bond with me, James.”

“What? No no no. I - I can't.” James didn't move away from Spock, but shook his head and mumbled into Spock's jacket.

“You can. We can. It will complete us.”

“No, it will leave me open and exposed and...”

“Yes, but only to me. We have been over this already. Think about it. No doubt. No fear. We would know each other completely and wholly. You would know my thoughts, my locations, everything and I would know all about you. I will keep you safe and never betray you.”

For a moment, there was nothing and Spock started to worry. He gave his captain another squeeze and waited. After a minute James lifted his head and peered into Spock's eyes. His expression was sober and Spock's heart dropped.

_Even now, he rejects me_

“Alright. I'll do it.”

Spock froze, unsure of what he just heard. He looked at James.

“You accept?”

“I said that I would, didn't I?” James huffed. The man was glowering, but Spock saw that the corners of his lips were trying to turn up and that James was forcing them back down.

Overwhelmed, Spock didn't move for several seconds before he stepped back from James, bringing both hands up to either side of James's face. He pressed his fingers to the psi-points and instructed his captain to do the same to him.

“Now, James, this may feel uncomfortable. There will be pressure. Whatever you do, do not fight it, or pull back. Just relax.”

James muttered, “alright” and Spock shut his eyes. He quickly controlled his breathing and fell into a light meditative state. Carefully, he pushed into James's mind and met resistance.

“James, please relax. Accept.” There was a moment when Spock thought that the connection was going to break, but slowly the tension eased.

Once in, Spock peered around and marveled. His Captain's mind was built like a series of caves. Some were quite open and not very deep, where others seemed closed off and gave one the impression that they went on forever. From the corner of his eye, Spock saw a light and turned to follow it.

It lead him down into a tunnel with many twists and turns. There were passages along the walls, and Spock could hear things moving around in the darkness. He quickened his pace behind the light. Sure, James knew he was here, but that didn't mean that the man's demons would welcome him.

Finally the light stopped moving, and as Spock stepped forward he saw an opening before him. Stepping inside, he found himself inside a copy of the Captain's quarters aboard the Enterprise, only brighter, warmer and cozier.

There were books everywhere on every subject. In a corner there were a few worn toys and on the walls were pictures of people Spock had never met. Horses too, but that made sense. Hadn't James grown up on a horse farm? Spock turned from the pictures and continued to look around the room.

There was a desk made out of some dark wood and the chair behind it was plush. Spock saw that there was no privacy screen, revealing a large bed covered in thick quilts and many overstuffed pillows. There, sitting on the edge with his back turned toward Spock, was James.

Spock moved toward the bed and took a seat next to him.

James turned to look at him and gave a wan smile. “What do you think?” he asked softly.

“I find it quite pleasing. Thank you for sharing this with me. I look forward to returning the favor.”

"So what now?"

"Well, we create our bonding rings. It something that is done together as a pair, but I will make yours first so you know what to do," Spock said.

James looked at him, his expression unsure, and Spock repositioned himself on the bed so they faced each other.

"First we need to gather the materials. Bonding rings are constructed from part of ourselves. Threads of our inner beings. Observe." Spock lifted a hand to gain James's full attention and placed it over his the center of his chest above where a human heart would be. Slowly he rubbed tiny circles there and then pinched his thumb and third finger together over the spot. When Spock pulled back his hand, several thin strands of silver trailed after his fingers. Spock held them out for James to see and then laid them aside.

Next, he placed his hand over his throat and repeated the same gesture. Once again he extracted long, silver strings and laid them aside. Spock repeated the process two more times, pulling the gossamer strands from the top of his head and the center of his lower abdomen. At first glance, all the strands looked to be silver, but some of them were tinted with red, turquoise and violet. Spock actually smiled as James peered at them in wonder.

"Now we need your parts," Spock said soothingly. James's eye were wide and his skin pale, but he mimicked the same movements as Spock. He appeared startled as he pulled and saw that his strands were golden. He looked back to Spock, who nodded.

"Everyone's are different. Just lay them next to mine." James did so, and Spock started to combine the gold and silver threads, weaving them together.

"Something that Vulcans found to be fascinating about humans is that certain sects believe that there are centers of energy in the body that correlate with different things emotionally, physically, and psychologically. My culture believe something similar, so it shouldn’t have been surprising that humans did too, but then again..." He looked up from the strands in his hands and witnessed the confusion on James’ face.

"The point is, to make a soul bonding ring, both partners must pull from four centers and combine them to form the ring." He held up the gold and silvers stands. They cast a red gleam in the light.

"These are from the center that focus on well-being, pleasure, sexuality." He carefully finished weaving the strands together and then set them aside. He then picked up more strands. These had a turquoise tint to them.

"These are from the center that focuses communication and, more importantly, represents the truth." Spock wove the threads to together and also set them aside. The next strands he picked up cast a purplish glow.

"These are from what is referred to as 'the crown.' They represent the ability to be fully connected spiritually."

"Finally, we have the ones that represents our ability to love." Here Spock paused and looked at the strands in his hands. No other color could be seen here, just pure silver and gold. He looked up and peered at James, who had been watching all of this silently.

"Such an ugly word, love. Or at least that is what we are told. As a child, I was told that it was illogical and pointless. I am sure as a child you were told that it was for the weak?" James nodded. Spock sighed and set to work on the threads in his hands.

"And yet here we are. No, don't deny it. It would be pointless, but what others have failed to understand is that, yes, it can make one weak if just thrown around and offered to anyone and anything. But what we have is better, because it is pure. It was fought, ignored and crushed, but it never weakened us. It made us want to work for something other than our own selfish goals. It made us risk everything and want to fight for one another."

Spock held the finished braid in his hands, the combined threads shining brighter together than they had apart. He reached down and gathered the other braids and worked to combine all of them. He held the final product out to James. It was large ring with an open front. The threads, which separately were thin and weak, now formed a thick cord of twisted gold and silver. Around the ring, red, violet and turquoise glimmered.

“The strands are like us. They have their strengths, but alone they can be damaged. However, if combined, they become stronger. Our affection for each other will make us stronger, James. With this strength, we will be a force to be reckoned with.”

James stared down at the ring, his face mixture of awe and pleasure. Spock smiled lightly and set the ring down. He reached down to the remaining strands and held them out to James.

"Now you make mine," he said. He held out the threads encouragingly, He felt his heart swell when James reached out with no hesitation and took the strands from his outstretched fingers.

Spock watched as James repeated his steps, slowly at first but with more confidence with each braid. Finally, he held out to Spock the finished ring, his face a mixture of pride and adoration. Spock picked up the ring he made and held it out to James.

At once, Spock's face became grave. "Now, as one, we place these about the other's neck. Understand that once on, they are nearly impossible to remove and will connect us intimately.”

"I understand," James answered. Spock knew that he did understand. Carefully, Spock lifted the ring over James's head and behind his neck. He waited for James to follow his example. When they were both holding the rings in place, Spock moved closer. Nose to nose and as one, they slid the rings in place.

It was a heavy but comforting weight, and Spock heard a sigh escape James’ lips. Removing his hands from the ring, Spock grasped James's hands in his own. He held them tightly and the two of them sat quietly.

"Is that it?" James asked after a period.

"Yes. As you can see it's a very simple affair and quite personal. Everyone's bonding experience is different, and the rings are never the same, but for us it is done. Was there something else you were expecting?" Spock peered at James over their intertwined hands.

James tilted his head to one side and shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed too simple."

Raising an eyebrow Spock responded, "Too simple?"

"Yeah," James said.

Spock gave a shrug of his own. "Some bonds are easier to perform than others. It depends on the people involved. How long they have known each other. How deeply they feel and how compatible they are. Then there is just the notion that some people are just meant to be with one another."

James gave him a skeptical glance. "Are you trying to tell me that we’re meant to be? Like fucking soulmates or something?"

With amused air Spock, peered blankly at his new bondmate. "One day I will tell you about something called t'hylara, but for now I will let it go." James opened his mouth to protest, but Spock stood, pulling James up with him.

"We are done here, so I will now break the meld." Before James could give a reply, Spock let go of James's hands and stepped back, out of his mind and back into his own form.

Opening his eyes, he blinked several times, readjusting to being back in his quarters. James stood in front of him, his eyes still shut, looking at peace. Slowly, Spock removed his fingers from the psi-points on James' face and leaned in for a kiss.

As he did, James' hands fell from his face and landed on his shoulders. They wrapped around his neck. Spock's own hands moved to James's hips, and he was rewarded with a muffled gasp as he squeezed.

Spock shut his eyes again as their lips met, and through their newly formed bond felt James' elation at his touch as their mouths moved and parted.

James’ face was pink and he was slightly breathless. The sight moved Spock to kiss him again, this time applying more pressure. His tongue moved along the line of James' lips, entreating them to part. When they did, Spock dove in, his tongue moving over the back of teeth and meeting with James's own tongue. The two muscles slid over each other as the two men's hands roamed over one another's bodies. Spock could feel his arousal rising and fueling James's own lust.

Once they pulled back, Spock held James tightly to his chest, licking at the loose strands of saliva that still connected their kiss. In his arms James peered at him, eyes hooded and suggestive, a lazy smile on his face.

Spock nuzzled his hair, purring loudly. "Now comes the best part," he said.

"Hmm?"

Spock pressed his cheek to the top of James head and shivered as he felt him responding to his touch. It was like placing two flames next to each other, each one only adding heat and fire to the other. Through the bond, Spock felt James pick up on this thought and agree.

"Now that the bond has been established, it has to be solidified. Of course the best way to do so is to copulate," Spock said. He felt his bondmate shiver with delight.

"Now we're talking. Let's move this to the bunk," James said. Quickly, Spock moved and lifted James off his feet and into his arms bridal style. Sensing his distress at this, Spock kissed the side of James's face.

__//Relax. I have you//_ _

James's mouth opened to an O of surprise and he stared wide eyed at Spock as he was carried over to the bed. Lightly, Spock set James down and he lowered himself down on top of him. He smiled as James tired to form words.

"Did I hear you in my head?" James blurted.

__//Yes. A side effect of the bond.//_ _

"Can I do that?” James asked.

"Try.”

Under him, James shut his eyes.

__//Can you hear this?//_ _

__//Yes I can, k'diwa //_ _

James' eyes snapped open, and Spock delighted in the grin that formed on his face.

"Fuck, that is going to be useful," James cackled. Spock looked at him waiting. Suddenly, James became serious as he looked into Spock's face. "Wait a minute. That word you used. I understood that word. I..." James trailed off, his face and ears red. Spock reached out a hand and with his first two fingers stroked the side of James's face.

__//Yes, James. And never doubt it for a moment//_ _

He continued to stroke his face as he watched James started to pant and bite his lips. The body under Spock arched up meeting his, and he gave an appreciative purr.

"Fuck. That feels good," James muttered. He reached out and mimicked Spock's movement with his own hand over Spock's face. At his touch, Spock shut his eyes and trembled.

"Indeed it does," Spock said his voice dropping in tone. Under him, James arched up again and tried to rub against Spock. He fell back against the bed and huffed.

"Is this another side effect?" he asked.

Spock pressed his cheek hard into James's moving fingers. "Yes," he rumbled.

James gave him a lazy smile and shut his eyes. "This is incredible," he breathed. At this Spock's eyes opened and he leaned down, kissing Jame hard of the mouth. When he pulled back, James was slack under him, his lips swollen and his expression dazed.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg," Spock whispered. James made a sound that combined a whimper and a groan. Spock pressed his lips to James' throat, feeling the elevated pulse through the skin.

He kissed the hollow and ran his tongue up James's neck. In his ear he could hear James as he huffed and panted. Fingers moved into Spock's hair, weaving through the strands. Spock hissed when those fingers occasionally pulled a fistful of hair. He returned the favor by sinking his teeth into James's shoulder.

James groan and buck under Spock in an effort to throw him off. It was amusing. It had been too long, and James had apparently forgotten that Spock weighed more him. Spock forced James's legs open as his hand tore at the gold vest.

The fabric ripped easily in his fingers, exposing the smooth tan torso underneath. Spock ran his hands up James's stomach toward his chest as he started to nibble on James's collarbone.

James's hands moved from Spock's hair to his jacket and pulled at it wildly. Spock pushed himself up and straddled James. He started to undo the clasps when James pushed up on his elbows.

“Hey, no! I wanna undress you,” he said.

“Very well.”

James crawled out from under Spock. He pulled himself up on his knees and reached for the garment. With his lower lip in his teeth, James carefully unfastened each clap on the satiny jacket and the eased it off Spock's shoulders.

Spock did not move or help except to roll his shoulder back to remove his jacket completely. As it hit the bunk, James was already working on the blue silk under wrap. He was slightly more impatient with this as he pulled at the cord that held the garment closed.

Spock listened to his swearing and moved quickly, pulling James to him for a kiss. All at once James's hands left the wrap and made their way into Spock's hair again while Spock moved his hands down to James buttocks, squeezing it hard enough that James pulled away to gasp.

“Aww, did I hurt you?” he cooed.

“No. You surprised me, that's all.”

Spock hands were now messaging each cheek and he leaned in, purring into James ear as he took a lobe in his teeth. Gently, he nibbled and sucked on it as his hands continued to knead the round ass. To his delight, James shivered and his body started to go slack in his arms.

“Hmm, does that feel good?” Spock breathed in James's ear. James gave a sharp nod of his head. Spock moved his hands from James's ass up his back, feeling the muscles tighten and relax as his fingers passed over them. He brought them over James's shoulder and down his chest, stopping with his thumbs over James's nipples.

He continued his ministering to James' ear, licking the shell and blowing in it as his thumbs rubbed small circles over the nubs, feeling them harden under his touch. He grazed one with his thumbnail and heard a sharp, “fuck.”

James to his credit was back to undressing Spock. He finally managed to unite the cord of the wrap and desperately pulled at the cloth to remove it from Spock's body. He pushed it back enough to fully expose Spock's chest, and he buried his hands in the thick mass of hair there.

“Gods, I love this,” he muttered into Spock's ear, giving it a lick. Spock shuddered and then gasped as James's finger found a nipple and pinched it hard. With his other, he raked his nails down Spock's stomach, leaving angry green trails in their wake.

“Oh, James," Spock moaned, grabbing James's hips and grinding into them. “ I used to dream about this while at Gol. Oh, I missed you.”

James smirked, taking Spock's lower lips in his mouth and sucked at it hard, leaving Spock breathless. His fingers still worked at the nipple in their grasp while his other hand had slipped between their bodies, cupping Spock's erection, rubbing it through the material of his pants.

“Ran away to a monastery to forget me and it didn’t work. I'm flattered,” James said, the grin fixed on his face. Spock made a murmur and slipped his hands back over James's ass, loving how round and firm it was.

“You should be,” Spock rumbled, his eyes boring into James's face, His expression was seemingly blank but his face was flushed green. The blush trailed down to his neck and to his chest.

James peered back at him, batting his lashes. “Oh, I am. In fact, I feel I should do something to show you how flattered I am. Why don't you lie back, Spock, and I can say thank you.”

With one eyebrow raised, Spock moved around James to lay back on the bed, his back pressed into the headboard. James started pulling off Spock's boots and then his pants. Fully nude, Spock watched as James lowed himself down between his legs.

He watched as James pushed open his thighs with his shoulders, turning his head from side to side lay kisses on them. He gently grazed the skin with his teeth, making Spock suck in a breath. James brought his face down to Spock's erection and nuzzled it with a cheek. It twitched in response, its dual ridges flaring.

Shifting, Spock watched as James slowly licked the shaft, starting from the bottom and moving to the top. He flicked his tongue over the slit before sliding over the whole glands. Spock closed his eyes, letting the feeling of James's soft tongue caress his penis, making its way over the ridges and veins.

He gasped when the head was fully engulfed in warmth. He reached out and placed a hand on the back of James' head. He kneaded the scalp, digging his fingers into his Captain's hair as James sucked and licked just the head.

James worked his way down the shaft taking his time. He lapped each inch, teasing Spock as the Vulcan fought the urge to simply overpower him and push down. But now wasn't the time. He wanted to strengthen their bond. There would be time for force and rough play later.

Finally, James held all of Spock's cock in mouth. He moaned around it as he continued to move his tongue around the shaft. Spock opened his eyes and met James's hazel orbs watching him. The sight of him peering up with his mouth around Spock's cock pushed a moan from Spock’s lips. He locked his eyes on James as he moved his head up and then back down painfully slow.

James worked slowly, a smile tugging at his lips as he sucked and swallowed. It was maddening and making Spock painfully hard. He snapped and took a fist full of James' hair pulling him up and off his cock. He had expected James to whine, but after the initial wince, James grinned at him, his lips swollen and red.

Spock pulled him in closer and growled, “You are a wicked creature.”

James batted his lashes and smiled some more. “I couldn't help it. Oh gods, Spock. It was amazing, because I could feel it. What I was doing to you. It was incredible to have that kind of control and yet...” He trailed off as he pushed his mouth to Spock's.

Spock could taste his own cock on James's breath and it filled him with a wild possessiveness like never before. There had never been ownership between them before. Now Spock's mind raced with the realization that this human was his bondmate, that James belonged to him. The idea made his toes curl and his eyes roll back. James pulled back from the kiss and looked at Spock, his expression unrestrained and lusty.

“Just remember you belong to me now, too,” James whispered. Spock felt something flare to life inside him. The bond throbbed between them, and both men stared at each other, breathing hard. Spock watched as James shut his eyes, his face contorted in bliss.

“Can you feel it,  _k'diwa_?”

“Yes,” James hissed. Spock let go of his hair, pouncing. He nuzzled James's face and chest, purring loudly as he did. He heard laughter. Looking up, he saw the hazel eyes watching him, bright and full of life. Flicking his tongue over his lips, Spock moved off James, only to flip the human over on his stomach.

He heard James cry out, but it wasn't in protest, and he started tearing at James's remaining clothing. He pulled off the boots, throwing them aside. He set to work on the pants, ripping the fabric as he worked. Under him, James gasped and tried to help, but Spock pinned him down as he continued to undress him.

With James completely naked under him, Spock stared at him worshipfully, running his hand over the bare flesh. Spock smacked James’ ass when his hand moved over it, delighting in the sound his hand made as it connected with the ample cheek. He watched the as flesh jiggled and struck the other cheek a little harder.

Under his attentions, James cried and he wiggled his hips suggestively. Who were they kidding? They always played rough. They liked it rough, and Spock could feel their bond growing, tightening around their very souls. It was constricting and yet so very welcoming. Something poured through him suddenly, and he realized that it was coming from James.

Focusing on the feeling, Spock pulled it deeper inside of him. He examined it carefully and found James's thoughts reflected his own. James's happiness poured into Spock enough to drown him, but he rode on the current, his joy carrying him along.

For some time Spock just sat there, awash with emotions. He looked down and found his hand pressed down on James's back, pinning him to the bunk. Moving the hand to the center of his spine, Spock observed as James writhed and moaned. He let his fingers graze James’ skin as he led his hand back down and then before he pulled it back completely.

“Wait here,” Spock breathed, moving off the bed. He stood and moved quickly into his fresher. Opening the cabinet, he grasped a bottle of oil. He rushed back to the bed and leapt on it in his haste.

“Open up,” he said giving James's ass another slap. James moved his legs apart and Spock opened the oil, pouring a good measure into his open palm. He set the bottle down on his nightstand and dipped in a finger.

He trailed it down the crack of James's ass and pushed it against his opening. Massaging it gently, Spock listened to the soft noises James was making, letting them pour over him. Pushing in up to the first knuckle, Spock wiggled his finger before pushing it in deeper.

He slid the finger in and out a bit before adding another. He worked them back and forth, drizzling them with oil as they moved. He turned his hand so that palm face up and continued to work the orifice. Chewing on his lip as he wiggled and scissored his fingers inside, he brushed up against something that felt different from the rest of James' insides. Spock beamed as he pressed into that spot and massaged it. Under his touch, it swelled and soon James was keening.

“Spock, wait. Not there. No, it's too much,” James moaned.

Spock pressed in a little harder. “What was that? You want more?” He moved over the spot faster, pushing even harder. James peered over his shoulder, his face flushed bright red, his eyes hooded and his mouth slack.

“Spock,” he cried, drawing out the sound. Spock marveled at James' expression, the way he dug his finger into the covers on the bed, and the inviting way he turned his hips up. Taking his cock in hand, Spock covered it with oil, pumping the shaft a few times as he did.

Then pulling his fingers out, Spock evaluated his work. It would be tight, but he would fit. Wiping his hand clean on a torn piece of clothing, Spock knelt down between James’ legs and draped himself over him.

Slowly he entered, pulling his body up James' back, his tongue moving over the skin as he slid into place. Under him, James groaned and whimpered. Once fully encased, Spock sighed and wrapped an arm under his chest. The other, he placed around James's neck.

For several seconds neither moved, and the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Spock moved his hips, pulling his cock out and then pushed it back in. The movements were slow and deliberate, sending shivers through both of them.

“James,” Spock breathed in his ear and heard James moan his name in reply. He moved his hips more, pushing deep with each thrust. Spock lowered his head, resting it between James's head and shoulder.

__//sa-telsu t'nash-veh//_ _

__//Yes. All yours as you are all mine//_ _

Spock grunted, giving a good, hard thrust before pulling out completely. He unwrapped James from his grip and rolled him over on his back. Lifting one leg over his arm, Spock pushed back inside.

James moaned loudly, his mouth shaped like an “O” as Spock resumed his thrusts. Increasing his speed, Spock closed his eyes as he listened to his mate chant his name like a prayer. Inside, he delighted in James’s passion and wanton lust.

__//More, Spock. I want more//_ _

__//Yeeessss, k'diwa//_ _

Opening his eyes, Spock stopped his movements to grab James's other leg, throwing it over his arm and continued his thrusting. He pumped hard and fast, their bodies slapping together loudly. He looked down at James and moaned, taking in the sight of the man sprawled under him, eyes shut, mouth open and slack.

__//James, you are stunning. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular//_ _

James’s eyes opened, and he peered up at Spock, his face awash with lust, adoration, and surprise. He smiled before closing his eyes.

__//Fuck, Spock, I… I...//_ _

Spock felt a wave of frustration and then it was replaced with a tsunami of love. Purring and moaning, Spock returned James’s affection through the bond. He was rewarded when James gasped loudly.

__//This is amazing. You’re amazing, Spock.//_ _

Spock watched as James took his cock in hand started pumping it.

__//I can’t wait any longer. I want to come with you inside me.//_ _

Spock sucked in air at this and forced his hips to move faster.

__//Of course, ashal-veh. I desire your pleasure with my own. //_ _

At this, James gave a deep moan and fisted his cock harder. Spock worked to match his pace. He was close, and through the bond he worked to move James to closer to climax. Inside it, he could feel James’ mind and body building up to the moment.

__//Almost there, Spock//_ _

__//Ah ha sa-telsu t'nash-veh. Ki'guv-ak'shem-sposhan k'nash-veh//_ _

Gasping for air, Spock thrust harder. As he did, he listened to James’s moans and groans as he pulled wildly on his own cock. Inside, the pressure built between them as they traded their pleasure back and forth through the bond.

Spock felt his muscles tightening and knotting under his skin. All at once everything released. Shutting his eyes tightly, Spock opened his mouth in a silent scream and pushed deep into James as he came. Muscles clenched around his pulsating cock, as James came too and Spock gave a few more pumps before he could do so no more. With a dazed expression on his face, Spock carefully unhooked James’ legs and fell forward on top of him.

James let out a groan as Spock landed, but said nothing else. Between them, James’s semen spread over their skin cooling. Spock buried his face in James’s neck and let out a contented sigh as James wrapped a languid arm around him.

For the longest time the two of them didn’t move, content to stay as they were while they both caught their breath. Finally, James slapped Spock on the back.

“Get off,” he muttered and attempted to shove Spock off him.

“No,” Spock said as he turned his body into dead weight and continued to nuzzle James’ neck.

Under him, James huffed and squirmed. “Goddammnit, Spock. Get off. You’re heavy, and I’m gross.”

With a great show of effort, Spock rolled off and lay beside James. When James moved to sit up, Spock flung one arm over him, pinning him to the bunk and pulled him closer.

“Hmmm, James. I cherish thee,” he purred. James made a face and halfheartedly tried to push Spock away.

“Let me go, you soppy thing,” James mockingly ordered, before he settled down and snuggled next to him. Spock reached up and stroked James’ hair. Their bond throbbed and pulsed as they pushed waves affection between them, like children rolling a ball back and forth. Their hands roamed over each other's skin while their lips shared brief kisses.

Eventually, they both rose from the bed, their limbs heavy and shuffled into the fresher. They washed and afterwords replaced the top cover on Spock’s bed before climbing into it, falling asleep curled up in each other arms.

 

~*~

Sometime time later, the door to Spock’s cabin slid open, and Flirt-bot quietly rolled into the room. He took one look at the sleeping figures, and his little eyes formed hearts. He hiccuped excitedly as he moved over to his little corner of the room where he shut down each night. As he started his shutdown process, he hiccuped again as he experienced joy for Spock and his Captain.

 

~*~

Far from where the happy couple slumbered aboard the Enterprise, a tiny metal object moved through the stars. Inside, Gary Mitchell dreamed in a semi-frozen state. He dreamed of the golden-eyed object of his desire and what he would need to do win that beautiful creature over.

__Don’t worry, Jimmy. I will be back for you, but for now you stay with Mr. Spock. He will take good care of you until I return._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this little trip. This story is based off of the computer game [ My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant.](http://www.um.com.au/spaceout/) I had watched of play through of the game and thought the story would make for an awesome fic. Originally this was going to be a Reboot fic with Kirk going after Gary Mitchell, but I thought it would more fun to make it a cracky Mirrorverse fic. I borrowed from the game's story a lot and used it's characters, but put my own twist on things. Of course, I took liberties at every turn and changed the ending completely of what happens in the game.
> 
> I want to give a big thank you to my beta[Museattack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museattack) who did a great job with this story and gave me the idea to make Rubber Hood based on Chris Pine and his bulge. Another huge thank you to my artist [tprillahfiction,](http://tprillahfiction.livejournal.com/) who made so many wonderful pieces of art for this story. I was overwhelmed by her offerings and I adore each piece,(though the one of Spock carrying Kirk bridal style has to be my favorite.) Also another huge thank you to my mixer, [peculiaritea,](http://peculiaritea.livejournal.com/) who created such an awesome mix for my story.
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
> k'diwa: a shortened form of _"k'hat'n'dlawa"_. Means "one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense."  
>  sa-telsu t'nash-veh: "my husband"  
> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee  
> ashal-vehAh ha sa-telsu t'nash-veh. Ki'guv-ak'shem-sposhan k'nash-veh: "Yes yes, my husbands. Come with me." That last part I had to kind make up, because I couldn't find the right term. I have no idea if it's correct.


End file.
